Cuentos de una chica mala
by Yumel22
Summary: ¿Alguna vez llegaste a pensar en complacer las más oscuras perversiones de un hombre como yo? Solo cuéntame un secreto tan sucio que te encienda con solo admitirlo y lo haré realidad... ¡ADVERTENCIA! Domward y Lemmons fuertes. POV-BELLA
1. Prologo

******NO PERMITO QUE NADIE PUBLIQUE LAS HISTORIAS QUE YO ESCRIBA SIN MI PERMISO******

_**Declaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama es mía._

**Summary:** ¿Alguna vez te han saboreado hasta creer que podías quedar satisfecha solo consumiendo la lengua que te había devorado? Porque esta noche conocerás el placer Isabella, esta noche te devorare, me deleitare de ti. Esta noche es hora de probar a la sumisa

_._

**ADVERTENCIA:**_** Este fic contiene relaciones BDSM (Bondage, Disciplina, Dominación, Sumisión, Sadismo y Masoquismo)si no eres de mente abierta o no te gustan las relaciones o temas de dominación y sumisión lo lo leas. a quien lo lea es bajo su responsabilidad. Yo les advierto porque es mi obligación como escritora. Pero si leen y no les gusta ese ya no es mi problema**_

.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologo<strong>

Su mirada penetrante inquieto el ambiente. Me siguió con su constante mirada, apreciando la lencería francesa que llevaba. El encaje negro del conjunto, las medias y los tacones le gustaban. La sensación tan nueva del miedo a lo desconocido y la expectación excitante dejo confundida mi mente.

Lo seguí con la mirada sin la posibilidad de moverme, él lo había ordenado. Sus pasos eran sonoros en el silencio.

Sus manos recorrieron mi cuerpo firmemente hasta llegar a mi brazo, y la otra acaricio mi cintura pasando hacia mi espalda, con fuerza tiro de mí aprisionándome en su torso. Sentí su cálido aliento en mi rostro, provocando la inminente humedad en mis bragas. La punta de su lengua toco sensualmente mi labio inferior lamiéndolo. Los vellos de la nuca comenzaron a erizarse y estoy segura que él lo sabia porque sentí su sonrisa contra mis labios.

Me deje guiar, ese era el plan. Mis manos buscaron desesperadamente aferrarse a su camisa en busca de lo que solo él me podía dar "Placer"

- Tranquila- susurro en mi oído. Solamente logre dibujar una sonrisa al ser presa de los nervios.

- Quédate ahí- ondeo. Dio dos pasos hacia atrás alejándose de mi lentamente, ya no sentía su aliento, el calor azoraba mi piel. Quede indefensa ante él. Me sentía indefensa y débil. Eso le gustaba, lo mire en sus ojos cargados de deseo, comenzó a caminar a mí alrededor.

Percibía su esencia en todas partes. Su aroma impregnaba la habitación. Se acercó lentamente por mi espalda, no me toco, se mantuvo a escasos centímetros de mí, sentía el calor emanar de su cuerpo.

Subió su mano hacia mi hombro sin tocarlo. Sus dedos tocaron la tira del sostén acariciándola desde la espalda hasta el frente. Repitió la misma acción con la otra tira. Bajo lentamente los tirantes, sin desabrochar el sostén.

Camino nuevamente a mí alrededor con su brazos cruzados en su pecho y el pulga de su mano derecha acariciando su labio inferior. La imagen era lo mas sexual que había visto en mi vida. Su mirada era fiera, evaluadora, estaba asechándome, provocando mi miedo y mi excitación y él lo sabía. Lentamente dio dos vueltas y se detuvo frente a mí. Su mirada era imponente, fuerte, potente y aprobatoria.

- Lo quieres- pregunto. Estaba mojada, excitada, expectante, con la piel caliente y la sangre hirviendo. El lo sabia. El creo este estado. El lo creo para mi, para su placer y mi excitación

- Si señor-

_Era hora de probar a la sumisa..._

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

**_Espero les guste. Esto es nada mas para que se den una idea de lo que es. Tengo meses desarrollando esta historia he investigando las relaciones BDSM asi que estoy bien informada del tema. solo espero les guste la historia :)_**

**_._**

****Gracias por leer chicas y dejen sus REVIEWS no les cuesta nada y me hacen sentir que les gusta mi historia :)****

_._


	2. Dreamed of paradise

**NO PERMITO QUE NADIE PUBLIQUE MIS HISTORIAS SIN MI CONSENTIMIENTO.**

_**Declaimer:**__Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo hago locuras con ellos._

_**Advertencia:**_Es una historia rated M, con escenas y vocabulario fuertes no recomendado para personas de edad inferior a la que se indica. DOMWARD.

Quisiera darle mil gracias a mis Betas Janet y Maggy (la cual anda medio perdida :P) que son unas geniales personas que me han ayudado muchísimo a iniciar y desarrollar esta historia.

_**Música para el capítulo**__**:**_

_Paradise – Coldplay_

_Highway to hell – AC/DC_

_Tides – Tarot_

* * *

><p>1- Soñaba con el paraíso.<p>

_"Lo pasado, pasado. Hay un futuro para todos los hombres que se arrepienten y que tienen energía."_

Edward George Bulwer-Lytton

Hoy era el día. Mis ojos se abrieron con lentitud tratando de acoplarse a la luz de la mañana. Parpadee un par de veces para despejar el agua cristalina de ellos, siempre era así, cada mañana, me despertaba con lágrimas sin derramar y en ocasiones entre sollozos, hoy no fue la excepción.

Abrí completamente mis ojos cuando las lágrimas retrocedieron.

Los rayos del sol se filtraban entre las cortinas blancas iluminando la recamara, parecía tan tranquilo y sereno que invitaba a quedarse un rato más disfrutando de tanta plenitud.

El despertador comenzó a sonar haciéndome saltar de la cama. Siempre despertaba cinco minutos antes que se activara y lo apagaba. Según mi hermano no debería de haberlo comprado ya que era un desperdicio. Camine un poco a gatas hasta alcanzar la mesita de noche y apagarlo, el sonido era molesto porque siempre me producía un retroceso en el tiempo.

Había huido de Inglaterra con tan solo 18 años mintiéndoles a mis padres sobre mis motivos. Después de 1 año de no verlo Emmett fue a visitarnos ese triste verano y tan pronto le conté la verdad decidió sacarme del país sin hacer más preguntas que las necesarias.

Una maleta. 5 libros y todos mis sueños rosas acabados me acompañaban. Por el cristal del aeropuerto veía a mis padres diciendo adiós, mi madre llorando desconsolada ante la inminente partida de su hija y mi padre estoico y con ojos inundados de tristeza por la partida de su pequeña la consolaba. Los extrañe casi al instante de subir al avión, pero era lo mejor, lo tenía que hacer.

Hoy comenzaba mi primer día en el trabajo por el que tanto me esforcé y tanto estudie. Después de tanto tormento en Londres, mudarme a New York con mi hermano el Coronel Emmett Swan fue la mejor idea. Era recién graduada de Cornell University, ahí es donde conocí a mi cuñada y mejor amiga Rosalie Hale, yo comenzaba la Licenciatura en Derecho mientras ella comenzaba a cursar 3er año de Periodismo.

Recuerdo como casi no congeniamos al conocernos. Ella no era el tipo de chicas que entablaban amistad con alguien tan sencilla como yo. Su larga cabellera rubia, sus grises ojos y cuerpo de Femme Fatale decían "Fuera de Alcance" para cualquiera que osara posar los ojos en ella. Pero cuando comenzamos a encontrarnos con más frecuencia en la cafetería, la biblioteca y el campus de la universidad ella se decidió por hablarme, explicándome que algo agradable había en mí y que no era plástica como las demás chicas, a partir de ese momento fue cuando conocí a la verdadera Rosalie, la chica fuerte que lucha por lo que quiere y defiende a quien quiere, aquella que no se deja amedrentar y que siempre está para apoyarte cuando sea necesario, un poco imprudente pero a fin de cuentas mi amiga.

Gracias a ella conocí a Tanya su mejor amiga que pronto se volvió mi amiga también; y ellas me enseñaron a defenderme y a enfrentar los obstáculos. Rosalie se convirtió en esa figura femenina a seguir que yo nunca tuve por tener una madre demasiado infantil. Congeniaba perfectamente con ellas a pesar de las diferencias de carácter y dinero. Mi estilo de la moda mejoro por ellas y aun hoy es un logro del que se sienten orgullosas.

Gire hacia la puerta del armario frente a mi cama con la casi seguridad de que encontraría algún atuendo que ellas hubieran dejado ilegalmente a escondidas de mí y ahí estaba.

Un lindo vestido negro hasta medio muslo, de cuello redondo con detalles dorados en el cuello. Discreto y elegante haciendo juego con los altísimos tacones que ellas me habían impuesto.

Decidí desayunar, ya me había duchado antes de dormir y mi cabello todavía estaba un poco húmedo.

Comencé a preparar mi desayuno y café, siempre café, no podía faltar. Me ayudaba mucho a tranquilizarme y despejar mi mente de los sueños, esos malditos sueños. Siempre aparecía en ellos y lo odiaba por eso, después de años lo seguía odiando. Deseaba poder olvidar ese pasaje en mi vida. Las horas de llanto y terror que pase encerrada en mi alcoba.

Mi familia no tenía idea de que más hacer conmigo, no sabían que tenía y solo hacia el ambiente más tenso. Aun hoy agradecía el día que Emmett se plantó en mi habitación pidiendo explicaciones.

Yo era fuerte. Ya lo había superado y no me derrumbaría de nuevo. Decidí dejar mis depresivos pensamientos y concentrarme en el presente.

¿Cómo será mi primer día de trabajo? ¿La gente corporativa será tan mala como la imagino? Tal vez no tenga que tratar mucho con el corporativo solo con lo legal. Mi trabajo se concentraría en el departamento legal de la empresa así que dudaba tener problemas.

Casi en automático me encontraba vistiéndome con paciencia, pérdida en mis pensamientos, así era siempre. Mis mañanas eran el peor momento del día, se pasaban mientras los pensamientos me consumían. Lo bueno de este trabajo era la distracción que me proporcionaría.

Revise mi reflejo en el espejo comprobando que todo estuviera en orden, tenía que causar una buena impresión. El vestido negro se amoldaba a mi cuerpo llegando a medio muslo, no era ni remilgado, ni atrevido, simplemente atractivo y me encantaba. Decidí recoger mi cabello en un moño estratégicamente desordenado dejando unos cuantos mechones cayado fuera de el para que así se apreciara el pequeño escote en V de la espalda. Me calce unos tacones negros con pequeños detalles dorados. Tome unos pequeños aretes negros y una pulsera dorada de mis accesorios para complementarlo y volví a mirarme al espejo. Listo, elegante, sencilla, pero guapa. Tome mi bolso, mis lentes de sol, mi abrigo y salí del departamento con calma.

Solamente di 3 pasos fuera del apartamento cuando mi móvil amenazo con despertar a vecinos que todavía durmieran. Abrí mi bolso tomando mi BlackBerry. _Llamada entrante: Tanya._

– ¿Que abrigo llevas? – fueron s primeras palabras.

– Buenos días a ti también Tanya ¿cómo pasaste tu noche? yo muy bien – conteste irónica sabiendo que la molestaría más.

– Estoy siendo totalmente seria Bella, este es un asunto de fuerza mayor ¿qué abrigo llevas?

– ¿Porque quieres saberlo? – pregunte sospechosamente mientras avanzaba al ascensor.

– ¡Detente ahí! – brinque asustada por su grito. No me lo esperaba y eso es mucho decir. De estas mujeres hay que esperar cualquier cosa – llevas el maldito abrigo verde ¿verdad?

Permanecí en silencio repentinamente intrigada, avergonzada y asustada. Baje mi vista hacia el abrigo que colgaba de mi brazo. Verde obscuro. Por algún motivo que desconocía tanto Tanya como Rosalie odiaban mi abrigo. De verdad lo odiaban.

– No – mi voz salió lenta y dudosa en un susurro.

– ¡Lo sabía! – exclamo alzando la voz – esta me la cobrare Bella, acabo de perder 50 dólares con Rose por tu culpa, pero de eso me encargare después. Vuelve al departamento ahora y toma el abrigo rojo que dejamos en el sofá, por tu bien te sugiero que lo lleves. Mañana hay venta de liquidación en Macy's por…

– ¡Esta bien! – grite de repente asustada por la amenaza detrás de sus palabras aparentemente casuales. Gire sobre mis talones casi a velocidad de un corredor olímpico, sabía que cumpliría su amenaza y no podía permitirlo.

La última vez fue horrible. Tanya peleo con una señora que fácilmente le doblaba la edad, según Rose todo fuera por Chanel y terminamos siendo arrestadas durante 24 horas pero con nuevas botas las cuales ellas aseguraron valían la pena, desde ese día han pasado 4 meses y rezo por que no vuelva a pisar un centro comercial otra vez, creo que fuimos vetadas pero no podría asegurarlo.

Tan pronto como logre abrir la puerta tome el abrigo y salí de ahí dejando caer el verde en cualquier lugar. Cerré y me dirigí nuevamente al elevador esta vez a un paso más apresurado.

– Contenta – no pude evitar sonar un poco molesta.

– Ahora si – podía adivinar la sonrisa en su cara. Sonaba orgullosa de sí misma, como si hubiera logrado algo trascendental – Bella tienes que entender que esto lo hago por tu bien, no puedes vestirte con cualquier cosa. Ahora eres abogada de una muy importante empresa y estas en la gran manzana, la moda debería de estar…

– A la orden del día. Lo sé, lo sé – repetí un poco cansada. Esto era todos los días. Me coloque el abrigo el cual no había visto bien hasta ese momento y a decir verdad me encanto aunque eso sería algo que no admitiría. Salí del edificio y me detuve en la acera buscando un taxi.

– Esta bien – detuve uno y subí en el rápidamente - eres todo una leona y tú puedes con ellos, no dejes que nadie te intimide. Recuerda las tres "P".

– Preciosa, poderosa y perra – sonreí ante nuestro mantra.

– Cariño tengo una junta. Te llamare en la noche.

– Esta bien. Hasta luego – gire hacia la ventana sin ver nada en particular, con actitud distraída tome los auriculares y comencé a escuchar música y al ritmo de Elvis "el rey" Presley me relaje.

Llegue 15 minutos después al edificio que a partir de hoy vería todas las mañanas. Quite uno de los auriculares de mi oído y disminuí un poco el volumen de estos, para así escuchar también el exterior.

– Buenos días, bienvenida a Cullen Internacional mi nombre es Riley ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? – pregunto el hombre que bloqueaba el camino hacia los ascensores. Levante mis lentes arrastrándolos por mi cara hasta colocarlos sobre mi cabeza dejándolos actuar como diadema en mi cabello.

– Hmmm… si… es mi primer día y…

– Oh, tiene que firmar aquí señorita…

– Swan, Isabella Swan – tome la pluma eléctrica algo extrañada.

– ¿Es usted la nueva representante legal de la empresa? – la sonrisa en su boca no flaqueaba, era como si le pagaran por sonreír. Era un joven guapo y a simple vista simpático.

– Si – observo una tabla eléctrica entre sus manos pasando los dedos por ella hasta que aparentemente encontró lo que buscaba. La giro hacia mí apuntando con su índice mi nombre que aparecía en ella.

– Firme aquí y ponga su huella digital aquí por favor – plasme mi firma y mi huella rápidamente - tiene una bonita firma señorita Swan.

– Hmmm… gracias – sonreí sinceramente – disculpa pero ¿Por qué ocupo mi firma? y más raro aun ¿Porque ocupa mi huella?

– Es por control de personal – quite el auricular que quedaba en mi oído derecho mientras volvía a mostrarme donde había plasmado mi firma – aquí esta archivado a la hora y fecha que llego. Después de que su firma y huella es plasmada pasa automáticamente al servidor de la empresa. También su huella es por seguridad tanto de la empresa como suya – fruncí el ceño totalmente confundida.

– No entiendo.

– Al entrar su huella al sistema se comprueba que es usted y no alguien más usando su nombre para entrar a la empresa – mi cara reflejaba el shock que sus palabras produjeron en mí.

– ¿Existe gente que hace eso? – susurre exteriorizando mis pensamientos sin contenerme. Era habitual en mí, en ocasiones el filtro entre mi cerebro y mi boca no funcionaba y decía lo primero que pensaba, avergonzándome en muchas ocasiones.

– Se sorprendería señorita Swan, se sorprendería.

– Creo que prefiero no saberlo – sonreí – ¿a qué piso tengo que ir?

– Claro. Discúlpame no era mi intención quitarle tiempo.

– No te preocupes por eso – dije con una sonrisa tranquilizadora mientras él me sonreía con agradecimiento.

– Es en el piso 47. Encontrará a Anna, ella le informara todo lo necesario.

– Gracias – le dirigí una pequeña y cordial sonrisa antes de continuar caminando hacia mi destino.

– Que tenga buen día señorita Swan – gire un poco hacia el sonriéndole mientras seguía avanzando a paso más lento.

– Bella. Llámame Bella.

– Esta bien señorita Bella – sacudí un poco mi cabeza negando divertida acerca de su formalismo.

Tome mis lentes deslizándolos hacia mis ojos nuevamente y coloque el auricular derecho en mi oído nuevamente para distraerme un poco. Mamá odiaba cuando los tenia porque me desconectaba, pero no podía evitarlo, eran lo único que me relajaba y me permitía un poco de tranquilidad alejándome de mis pensamientos, y si no tenía cuidado con estos mi mente comenzaría a deslizarse hacia los recuerdos y eso era algo que no podía permitir si quería seguir cuerda.

El elevador principal era espacioso y elegante. La madera que lo adornaba era obscura y daba increíblemente un aire cálido, totalmente raro en un edificio corporativo.

Estaba nerviosa, no sabía a qué clase de gente conocería, y los rumores sobre el señor Cullen no ayudaban en nada. ¿Será tan controlador como he escuchado? Los rumores corrían y aunque nunca he sido de esas personas que haga caso a estos no podía evitar la incertidumbre y los nervios. Tenía que tranquilizarme, era mi primer día y tenía que dar una buena impresión.

Tal vez, no fueran verdad todas esas especulaciones alrededor de él, tal vez y solo tal vez no fuera tan autoritario como lo pintaron los comentarios. 21… 22… 23 y el elevador seguía ascendiendo, los acordes de AC/DC se filtraban en mis oídos y mis nervios aumentaban considerablemente.

"_I'm on the highway to hell_

_I'm on the highway to hell_

_Highway to hell" *_

Por algún motivo sentí la verdad de la canción en mi vida, el sentimiento de que este elevador era el automóvil, el ascenso hacia las oficinas era la carretera y mi destino era el infierno me abrumo. Ese presentimiento de que hoy sería un día importante comenzó a apoderarse de mí, la opresión en el pecho y el abrumador conocimiento de que no podía regresar a casa o simplemente rechazar el trabajo me dejo congelada y por un momento me olvide de respirar.

Pero como intervención divina el grandísimo Bon Scott* motivo una vez más mis pensamientos.

"_No stop signs, speed limit _

_Nobody's gonna slow me down _

_Like a wheel, gonna spin it _

_Nobody's gonna mess me round" *_

"Él" volvió a mi mente y como tantas veces lo había hecho luche contra la necesidad de caer al suelo y ovillarme como bebe para llorar por todos esos sueños rosas y estúpidos que alguna vez me permití concebir. Si, eran sueños estúpidos y cursis de una adolescente que creía en el caballero de armadura, el corcel blanco o el príncipe azul, si, recuerdo alguna vez soñar con ese maldito príncipe. Era una chiquilla que nunca espero la maldad de nadie. Vi como mi paraíso se alejaba de mi alcance y se volvió el infierno en el que me vi arrastrada sin poderlo detener, condenada por demonios que ni siquiera deberían ser míos.

¡Por Dios! solo era una niña de 17 años recién cumplidos cuando lo conocí y me vi obligada a admirar como cada una de mis esperanzas e ilusiones de niña tonta eran quemadas con crueldad por su locura y obsesión enfermiza.

Cerré mis ojos y respire profundamente tomando todo el aire que pudiera reteniéndolo un momento hasta que mis pulmones dolieron. El grito en mi garganta empujaba por salir pero muy por el contrario de mis deseos, solamente expulse el aire poco a poco calmando mí interior momentáneamente.

Abrí mis ojos parpadeando ante el repentino escozor de las lágrimas deseando salir. Agradecí conservar mis lentes impidiendo ver mis ojos a cualquiera que pudiera aparecer por esas puertas en cualquier momento o piso en este caso.

Mis barreras nuevamente frenaron el derrumbe y mi orgullo lo oculto. Comencé a respirar más calmadamente y mis ojos se repusieron. Yo era fuerte, lo había demostrado, podía sobrevivir, no me derrumbaría y como dijera Bon Scott "_nadie va a fastidiarme_" *

Volví a respirar profundamente pero esta vez con una resolución diferente, ya no era la carrera desesperada por sobrevivir la avalancha de recuerdos ahora era la clase de inspiración después de contemplar un huracán y apreciar que sobreviviste a él, ese alivio que recorre el cuerpo a manera de escalofrió haciéndote sentir eufórica y feliz.

Mi sonrisa aunque pequeña era un avance en mi día. Levante la vista hacia el marcador de los pisos.

43… pase una mano por mi cabello tratando de acomodarlo un poco.

44… revise que cada detalle estuviera en su lugar, mi bolso, mi abrigo, los zapatos, los zarcillos incluso revise mi muñeca cerciorándome estúpidamente de que mi pulsera estuviera ahí.

45… enderece los hombros adquiriendo una postura recta y orgullosa.

46… inspire profunda y lentamente dejando todos los miedos del pasado fuera.

47… las puertas se abrieron y por primera vez en años me permití soñar con un futuro por delante.

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>I'm on the highway to hell, I'm on the highway to hell, Highway to hell*.<em> Fragmento de la canción _"Highway to Hell"_ de AC/DC que al español se traduce: Estoy en la carretera (autopista) al infierno, estoy en la carretera al infierno, carretera al infierno.

_Bon Scott*:_ Segundo ex vocalista de la banda AC/DC desde 1974 hasta su fallecimiento en 1980, dejando como último álbum _"Highway to Hell"_

_No stop signs, speed limit, nobody's gonna slow me down, Like a wheel, gonna spin it, nobody's gonna mess me round*_. Fragmento de la canción _"Highway to Hell"_ de AC/DC que al español se traduce: Ninguna señal de "stop" o límite de velocidad, nadie me frenara, como una rueda voy a rodar nadie va a fastidiarme (molestarme)

_Nadie va a fastidiarme_*. Fragmento en español de la canción "_Highway to Hell"_

**Muchas gracias a: **NikkiMellark, Angie Masen, Harel, LiseHarnett, Sandra 32321, Larosaderosa y al anónimo que desgraciadamente no dejo su nombre... enserio mil gracias por sus reviews, son muy importantes para mi.

Muchas gracias también a quienes me añaden a alertas y favoritos :)

**Acabo de hacer un blog... bueno en realidad alguien lo hizo por mi ya que no entiendo muy bien eso xD el punto es que en el blog subiré las imagines, los capítulos y los avances de estos cuando logre entender como se hace xD... si alguien se ofrece a ayudarme se lo agradezco :)**

Espero disfruten el capitulo.


	3. Unexpected

**NO PERMITO QUE NADIE PUBLIQUE MIS HISTORIAS SIN MI CONSENTIMIENTO.**

_**Declaimer: **__Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo hago locuras con ellos._

_**Advertencia: **_Es una historia rated M, con escenas y vocabulario fuertes no recomendado para personas de edad inferior a la que se indica. DOMWARD.

Quisiera darle mil gracias a mis Betas Ginette y Maggy que son unas geniales personas. Las adoro.

_**Música para el capítulo**__**:**_

_Mr. Mysterious - Vanessa Amorosi_

_Bad things - Jace Everett_

* * *

><p>2 – Inesperado<p>

"_En algún momento de la vida de todos, se apaga el fuego interior. Pero entonces, un encuentro con otro ser humano lo hace estallar en llamas."_

Albert Schweitzer

Una mujer rubia de estatura media comenzó a avanzar hacia mí tan pronto coloqué un pie fuera del ascensor. La observe con aire _"distraído"_ pero poniendo atención en todo, siempre lo hacía en espacios cerrados. Localice las posibles salidas y las escaleras de emergencia aproximadamente a cuatro metros de la izquierda del elevador. "_Los detalles son importantes cuando estas en una situación de riesgo y cualquier situación aparentemente tranquila puede volverse una de riesgo_" esa era la primera regla de defensa personal.

La observe mejor. Sus delicadas facciones me hacían pensar en Inglaterra y la realeza. Sus labios eran finos y sus pómulos delicados. El color de su piel no llegaba a ser tan blanco como el mío pero si lo suficiente para considerarse pálido, y admire sus amables ojos ambarinos. La idea de que ella trabajara aquí también me agrado, a simple vista se apreciaba que era una muchacha muy agradable y si comenzaba encajando bien en el trabajo no tendría problemas.

Pero descarte esa idea en cuanto me paso de largo subiendo al ascensor no sin antes dirigirme una sonrisa enigmática la cual parecía esconder algo, a la que simplemente respondí por cortesía.

"_Bien, eso fue raro"_ deje mis pensamientos de lado caminando hacia recepción.

– Buenos días– salude educadamente a la chica detrás del escritorio con un auricular que se extendía desde el oído hasta la mejilla. La chica me ignoro totalmente mientras seguía hablando con quien sea que estuviera del otro lado y por la plática sabía que no era trabajo.

– Buenos días– eleve un poco más mi voz, alcance a percibir la nota de enojo que comenzaba a bullir lentamente en mí.

– Te lo dije Amber es guapísimo, no tienes una idea si…– Mi mano viajó automáticamente al teléfono descolgándolo y colgándolo nuevamente para finalizar su llamada demasiado fuerte para mi gusto, pero no pude evitarlo ella simplemente me enojo.

– ¡Hey! – Giró su silla para enfrentarme con indignación– ¿Quién demonios te crees que eres? – casi puede reírme de su enojo, y lo hubiera hecho si no hubiera estado tan enojada.

– ¡Hey!– la imite – No soy más que la nueva jefa del departamento legal Isabella Swan lo cual me convierte automáticamente en tu superior- Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente sin poder creer lo que le estaba diciendo.

– Así que…– observe la placa en su ropa con un gesto exagerado y entrecerrando los ojos– Anna, tú trabajo aquí es atender a quien entre a este departamento. Aquí se te paga un sueldo por desempeñar una tarea que por lo visto no estas cumpliendo. Vuelvo a encontrarte en la misma escena una vez más y ten por seguro que hablare con recursos humanos para que realicen tu despido– no me preocupaba haber sido un poco dura, este era su trabajo y tenía que hacerlo.

– Esta bien señorita Swan– percibí la hipocresía en su voz pero no me importo.

– Ahora que nos entendemos, podrías decirme ¿Dónde está mi oficina?

– Claro- tomó el teléfono nuevamente marcando tres números, probablemente fueran la extensión del departamento, y segundos después colgó- En unos momentos vendrá su secretaria personal señorita Swan.

Quise decirle gracias como mis educacion inglesa me lo pedían pero no pude, y más que por su grosería fue por su irresponsabilidad. Siempre deteste a la gente irresponsable e incompetente.

Dos minutos después llego una mujer muy parecida físicamente a mí a excepción de su piel tostada. Era realmente bonita y pude apreciar que como la rubia del elevador, también era amable. Definitivamente nos llevaríamos bien.

Se detuvo delante de mí apreciándome de los pies a la cabeza. No me molesto pues su mirada no era hipócrita era más bien admirativa. Como si no creyera que yo fuera su nueva jefa.

– ¿Señorita Swan?– preguntó dudosa. Le sonreí educadamente. Por lo visto me sería difícil integrarme y que me vieran como jefa a causa de mi edad.

– Isabella Swan– dije estirando mi mano para saludarla como marcaba la estricta cortesía. Abrió un poco los ojos al confirmarle sus sospechas pero se repuso pronto saludándome de la misma manera.

– Ángela Weber- sacudió un poco mi mano para después soltarla– Yo seré su secretaria señorita Swan. Si gusta seguirme le mostrare su oficina.

Emprendimos el paso por un largo y muy amplio pasillo, con una decoración exquisita. El color de las paredes era casi blanco pero con un tono aperlado que daba un toque elegante. Había unos cuantos arreglos florales a lo largo del pasillo y todas las puertas eran de madera, muy separadas una de otra.

_Isabella Swan_

_Jefa del departamento de asuntos legales_

Marcaba la placa dorada en la puerta. Entre sin ninguna indicación con Angela siguiéndome. A decir verdad la oficina era muy bonita. Espaciosa y elegante con un toque moderno. El escritorio estaba a escasos pasos de la pared a la derecha y de frente a la puerta una vista impresionante. El ventanal de cristal abarcaba todo un muro de la oficina. A unos metros frente al escritorio se ubicaba una pequeña sala con dos sofás de cuero negro con una pequeña mesa de centro y contra la pared un librero bastante grande. Todos los muebles eran de acabados en madera obscura, casi podría jurar que era roble rojo.

Había adornos contra las paredes y pequeñas cosas que yo no usaría en una oficina pero fuera de eso era perfecta. El estilo entre moderno y clásico estaba perfectamente combinado.

Camine hacia el centro de la oficina y di una pequeña vuelta apreciándola toda. Volví mi vista hacia Ángela y le sonreí a su pequeño ceño fruncido de preocupación.

– ¿Le gusta la oficina Señorita Swan?– pregunto tímidamente.

– Es perfecta Ángela– le respondí, mientras caminaba en dirección a mí escritorio quitándome el abrigo y colgándolo en el perchero que se encontraba en la esquina de la oficina al igual que mi bolso– Y por favor llámame Bella, nos trataremos diariamente durante algún tiempo así que espero podamos tener una buena relación laboral– sonreí sinceramente ante esa idea. Esta chica me agradaba, se notaba que era buena persona.

– Está bien señori…– le dirigí una mirada _"amenazante"_ con una sonrisa- Bella.

– Perfecto. Ahora quisiera que me dijeras cuales son los pendientes. Necesito ponerme al día– Me senté detrás del escritorio abriendo las carpetas en él.

– Oh sí. Toda la información y contratos pendientes están en la carpeta azul– tome la carpeta en cuestión y sin levantar la vista le indique que se sentara– Su horario está despejado para que se familiarice con el trabajo hasta las 2:00 p.m.

– ¿Que hay a esa hora? – pregunte aún sin levantar la vista de la lista de pendientes.

– Habrá junta en la sala de reuniones del piso 50.

– Está bien– volví a revisar la misma línea por segunda vez. Era un contrato, que debería de haber estado listo hace 3 meses, y se había redactado 3 veces. La última vez sin la autorización del jefe anterior– ¿Quién está encargado del contrato L'mark? – levante la vista.

Se sorprendió por mi pregunta pero rápidamente hojeo una pequeña libreta que tenía en sus manos.

– Lauren Mallory– dijo frunciendo su ceño y en sus ojos hubo entendimiento– Hay una irregularidad ¿Verdad? – susurro más para sí misma que para mí.

Me sorprendió la precisión con la que lo predijo por el simple hecho de saber el nombre.

– ¿Qué te hace pensar eso Ángela?– sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos por haber hablado en voz alta y eso me hizo sospechar de ella también– ¿Tienes algo que ver con ello?- pregunte sin más, si de algo pecaba era de ser directa.

– ¡No!– salto del asiento acercándose al borde del escritorio– Se lo juro. Lo que pasa es que hace tiempo me entere de que Lauren mantenía una relación con un accionista de la empresa L'mark. Nunca dijo nombres y sinceramente no quería saber… digo, no es que su vida sentimental me interese porque no es así…– comenzó a retorcer sus manos mientras su mirada se desviaba a todos lados excepto a mí.

– Estas divagando– le advertí– ¿Quién es ese accionista?

– Cierto– asintió con la cabeza levemente– Nunca supe el nombre. Solamente sé que justo después de que ella entrara a trabajar el contrato recibió luz verde. Se cambió dos veces por decisión del mismo señor Cullen. También se ajustaron algunas cláusulas pero hace poco Lauren comenzó a tener una actitud que levanto ciertas sospechas. Hace dos semanas la encontré en su cubículo a las diez de la noche con la carpeta del contrato en su escritorio. Cuando le pregunte sobre ello, solo dijo que Sara, la antigua jefa legal, se lo pidió– fue sorprendente verla hablar tan corrido.

– Tú no tenías conocimiento de que estaba haciendo ¿verdad? – continúe con mi interrogatorio.

– No… Claro que no– tartamudeo un poco pero se sostuvo ante mí. Definitivamente me llevare bien con ella.

– En ese caso te puedes ir. Anúnciale a la señorita Mallory que después de la junta venga a mi oficina y no quiero que le digas nada de lo que se habló aquí– sentencie. Necesitaba tratar el tema con mi jefe antes de hablar con esa mujer– Ángela, espera ¿De qué tratara la junta?

– Oh. El señor Cullen se reunirá con los jefes de los departamentos de la empresa– dijo simplemente.

– De acuerdo. Ahora si te puedes retirar– asintió dirigiéndose a la puerta y dejándome sola en esta inmensa oficina.

Después de un momento a solas el cual a decir verdad no sé cuánto duro encendí la computadora de la empresa. Teclee la contraseña que me había facilitado anteriormente y me dedique a revisar la lista de pendientes poniendo especial interés en los documentos que hubieran pasado por las manos de Mallory.

El contrato era fácil y beneficiario para Cullen Internacional. Pero había un defecto a mitad del contrato fácilmente pasado por alto en especial si se suponía que este sería el contrato definitivo. La empresa perdería millones de dólares si se firmaba. Estaría entregándole acciones importantes a L'Marck.

Definitivamente Lauren trabajaba para dios y para el diablo. Tendría que exponerlo en la junta.

Me dolía el cuello de tanto leer documentos en el escritorio. Mis dedos pedían descanso por teclear sin parar y definitivamente mi vista se quejaba de forzarla demasiado. Me recline en la silla y pase una mano por mi cuello y nuca girando la cabeza un poco hacia los lados para despejar un poco la tensión acumulada.

Giré mi vista hacia el ventanal. Me levante del asiento y camine hacia el deteniéndome a dos pasos. Mi mano acaricio un poco el cristal y baje mi vista apreciando lo pequeño que parecía todo. De verdad era una vista hermosa. Central Park se admiraban en todo su esplendor cubierto de las primeras nevadas de invierno. Miles de personas caminando envueltos en su propio mundo de felicidad, ignorancia e inconciencia. Cientos de personas pasando y ninguna haciendo en realidad nada. Inconscientes de las desdichas ajenas y las vidas lastimadas a su alrededor. Ignorantes de la realidad tan diferente a la de ellos de otros seres humanos.

Así veía mi vida. Cientos de personas alrededor de mí hablando y hablando pero sin decir nada en realidad. Oyendo pero nunca escuchando.

Soledad. Esa era la palabra para describir mi persona. Una soledad llena de gritos desesperados que pugnaban por salir desde lo más profundo de mi alma. Mi silencio gritaba ayuda, auxilio, dolor, y lágrimas que nunca llorare.

Algunas veces añoraba volver a ser aquella niña de 17 años que no ha visto la oscuridad en el mundo ni en las personas, seguir viviendo entre ingenuidad y corazones de papel. Seguir siendo aquella niña que creía en el amor de papel, ese idealismo de que la perfección en una pareja existe de que él puede ser un príncipe azul y tu una princesa. A veces desearía volver a serlo. Pero casi inmediatamente el pensamiento se esfuma dejándome ver la realidad. En este mundo que se mueve por deseos y dinero la realidad es mucho más cruel. Hay personas que te enseñaran cuan equivocada puedes estar al confiar y otras pocas que la bondad existe.

Yo tuve esos dos tipos de personas en mi vida. Esas que me enseñaron a temer, a defenderme y a esperar cualquier cosa, de cualquier persona, porque incluso en el peor momento esos a quienes alguna vez consideraste tus amigos te pueden traicionar. Pero también he tenido personas que me enseñaron que no todos son así, que hay personas dispuestas a ayudarte sin pedir nada a cambio a excepción de tu bienestar.

Esa ambigüedad de mi vida me ha enseñado a confiar, pero siendo precavida de en quién deposito mi confianza. Me ha enseñado de engaños, hipocresía y mentiras. Y también de almas oscuras teñidas de sangre con adornos de maldad.

Mis manos se cerraron en puños a los costados de mi cuerpo. Podía imaginar mis nudillos blancos y mis brazos completamente tensos. Levante la vista hacia el cielo. Hermosas nubes blancas extrañas en esta época invernal del año.

Me invadió una ola de tranquilidad al contemplar el cielo azul. Recordándome aquellas lejanas vacaciones con mis padres y mí hermano a las montañas cercanas a Escocia. Pasamos 5 días en la cabaña de un amigo de papá acampando, asando malvaviscos en fogatas nocturnas y lo mejor de todo, según papá, pescando a la intemperie de un cielo más azul pero a su vez bastante parecido a este.

Fue una de las últimas vacaciones que pasamos los cuatro juntos, en familia… Seis meses después Emmett se enlisto en el ejército americano y yo me encerré en los estudios.

"_Que días aquellos. Como los extraño"_

Camine nuevamente al escritorio. 1:52 p.m. y la jodida junta se me había olvidado. Tome mi bolso, abrigo, las carpetas y los datos reunidos sobre el contrato L'Marck y Lauren Mallory.

.

.

Entre a la sala de juntas escaneando mi entorno. Aparentemente estaban casi todos. 5 hombres y 3 mujeres sin incluirme. Todos giraron su cabeza cuando entre haciéndome sentir cohibida por un momento. Camine hacia la tercera silla al lado de la cabecera y me senté.

Desconcierto, curiosidad, desdén, lujuria, deseo y envidia eran las miradas que recibía.

– Buenas tardes– salude cortésmente y con voz modulada.

Se escuchó un pequeño coro de _"buenas tardes"_ y _"hola"_ a excepción de la rubia sentada frente a mí, al contrario de los demás su cara no tenía una sonrisa cortes o amable. Sus ojos almendrados dejaban ver todo su desprecio hacia mí y un gesto irónico trazaba sus facciones dejándome saber que por ella no era bien recibida. Era muy guapa, demasiado diría yo. Su ropa era elegante pero había en ella algo que la hacía destilar un aire vulgar. Aunque he de admitir que ese labial rojo sangre era hermoso.

Aleje mi vista de ella concentrándome en la carpeta que llevaba en mis manos, no era que me importara mucho su desprecio hacia mí.

– No le hagas caso– susurro una muchacha a mi lado. Sus ojos castaños miel me miraron con amabilidad. Tenía el cabello rubio obscuro, la piel blanca y era bastante bonita.

– ¿A qué te refieres?–

– Ella es Kate. Y date por enterada que desde ya te odia– sonrió como burlándose del desprecio que la otra mujer pudiera proferir hacia mí. sentir.

– ¿Por qué?– fruncí el ceño, desconcertada. Esto si era nuevo, nunca nadie me había odiado solamente con verme.

– Te has visto en un espejo últimamente– dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

– Todos los días– mi ceño seguía ligeramente fruncido– Pero no entiendo que tiene que ver mi físico en esto.

– Kate Miller, encargada de relaciones públicas, ha tratado desde hace un año que el señor Cullen la mire, pero nunca lo ha logrado. Y hoy vienes tú, una hermosa inglesa a robarle atención. Probablemente cree que tú tienes más posibilidades con el señor Cullen– estaba asombrada porque esa rubia me odiara solamente por eso ¿Acaso me encontraba en el instituto?.

– Yo solamente vine a trabajar. No tengo ninguna intención de buscar hombres y menos a mi jefe– dije sin poder detener cierta nota de amargura que se deslizo entre mis palabras. Pero ella no lo noto o simplemente lo ignoro.

Lo que si percibí fue el cambio de sus facciones. De amable paso a un gesto algo burlesco. Como si me estuviera perdiendo de un chiste privado o algo así.

– Eso solamente quiere decir que no has conocido a _"tú jefe"_.

– No creo que sea algo de otro mundo– dije totalmente incrédula a pensar que ese hombre podría atraer a cualquier mujer.

– No de otro mundo, pero tal vez si de otra dimensión– enarque una ceja– Tendrías que conocerlo para saber de lo que hablo. Solamente te diré que nunca en mi vida he visto un hombre como él. Todas caen a sus pies al primer segundo.

– ¿A ti también te gusta? – le pregunte en tono burlesco.

– No. Estoy casada cariño, pero eso no me impide tener sueños eróticos con ese hombre de vez e cuando– esta vez fue mi turno de reír ante sus palabras.

– Soy totalmente atea a tu religión por el señor Cullen– bromee.

– Yo la veremos. Por cierto soy Jessica Stanley, encargada del Departamento de Publicidad, pero puedes decirme Jess– finalizo estirando su mano hacia mí.

– Isabella Swan– tome su mano sacudiéndola un poco– Del departamento legal pero llámame Bella.

– Una británica con nombre italiano– sacudió su cabeza negando mientras una sonrisita salía de sus labios.

– Digamos que mi madre tiene…– la puerta se abrió dejando mi frase a medias.

Un hombre alto de ojos azules, cabello castaño y peinado elegante entro por ella. Sus hombros eran anchos y podría jurar que media alrededor de 1.85 cm. El traje gris con corbata era muy elegante y sabía que era de marca importante pero la corbata azul hacia resaltar sus hermosos ojos. Su mirada era amable y tenía una sonrisa muy bonita. Me impresiono, de verdad que lo hizo. El debería de estar en una portada de revista o en campañas de Calvin Klein. Me dirigió una mirada de admiración y amabilidad mientras avanzaba.

– Buenas tardes– saludo ese hombre modelo.

– Ese es Peter Jackson. Es el vicepresidente de la compañía– susurro Jessica en mi oído conforme lo veía avanzar y sentarse al lado de ella. Hasta su caminar era con clase.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente.

Y entonces lo vi.

Mi mundo cambio en ese instante.

Un suspiro involuntario escapo de mis labios al verlo.

Mi reacción al ver al vicepresidente de la compañía no fue nada, absolutamente nada comparado con el aire atorado en mi garganta al ver entrar a otro hombre a la sala, pero él no era solamente otro hombre ¡joder! me voy a odiar por decir esto pero él era "EL HOMBRE". De esos que crees que no existen, ni existirán nunca en la vida real, aquellos con los que sueñas alcanzar algún día y que perturban los sueños eróticos de cualquier mujer.

Nunca en mi vida había visto algo parecido.

Su cabello era una mezcla perfecta entre lo peinado y el desorden con mechones cobrizos y algunos más claros, se veía tan suave que incitaba a pasar los dedos entre ellos tantas veces como lo permitiera el tiempo. Su mandíbula cuadrada, marcada y masculina tentaba a repartir besos en ella. Adornado con unos labios finos pero formados y una nariz recta, su elegancia era innata. La espalda ancha, los brazos fuertes y la altura, que he de decir era mucha, estaban enmarcados por un traje que podía apostar era hecho a mano por algún muy buen sastre, el traje azul oscuro casi llegando al negro daba un contraste interesante con la camisa negra y la corbata del mismo tono, era la más elemental y sencilla combinación que había visto en un traje pero nunca alguien más se ha visto tan maravilloso como él.

Desprendía un aire de poderío y reinado. Como si él fuera el dueño de las marionetas y manejara los hilos del universo. Pero lo más impactante de él eran sus ojos, esos ojos verdes, tan penetrantes y poderosos, tan fuertes. Estaba segura de que con una sola mirada te hacia suplicar por tu vida.

Era el hombre más hermoso que había visto en mi vida. Pero no era solo su hermosura. Era la masculinidad que derrochaba lo que lo hacía impactante.

Mi pesada y superficial respiración era difícil de llevar. Me dolía el pecho de retener continuamente el aire. Mi corazón latía con una fuerza impresionante y retumbaba en mis oídos. El aura que este hombre destilaba a su alrededor era aplastante, todo en la habitación se tornó pequeño en comparación con este gigante de mirada verde.

Camino con una mano en su bolsillo escaneando la sala y a las personas en ella hasta que su mirada se posó sobre mí. Un segundo, solo un segundo basto. Mis pulmones se paralizaron y el aire no se movió a mí alrededor. Todo se congelo, el tiempo se detuvo. Lo observe fruncir su precioso ceño y seguir caminando igual, en total control de su mismo.

Me sentí irremediablemente atrapada por él, atraída como nunca antes lo estuve.

Se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa. Lo que me hizo suponer que el seria Edward Cullen. Y sin quitar sus ojos de los míos se reclino en la cómoda silla inclino un poco su cabeza hacia la derecha, levanto su mano derecha a la altura de su cara, entrecerró los ojos y pasó su pulgar por los labios.

¡Mierda! casi tengo un orgasmo con solo ver ese dedo. Estaba húmeda, mis bragas se mojaron ante mi repentina excitación y me sonroje por ello ¡Dios! nunca me había pasado algo así. Lleve mis manos a mis mejillas comprobando la tibieza en ellas y me sonroje aún más. Sus ojos brillaron peligrosos y divertidos, creí ver algo más en su mirada, algo como ¿deleite? y sin despegar su mirada de mí comencé a ponerme nerviosa. Mis manos temblaron en mi regazo haciéndome agarrar el dobladillo del vestido con fuerza para mantenerlas tranquilas.

El rastro fantasmal de una sonrisa quiso aparecer en sus labios y no pude más.

Sonrojada, acalorada y excitada baje la mirada hacia la mesa. Tome la carpeta en mis manos y la abrí para tener algo que hacer pero aun así mi cuerpo seguía temblando. Me odiaba a mí misma por perder el control de esta manera. Yo no era de las que perdían el control fácilmente, pero este hombre me descoloco. Como un terremoto abrió una grieta en la armadura a mí alrededor.

Su mirada era peligrosa. Eso era lo que más miedo me daba, yo caí con un hombre de mirada peligrosa y volvió mi vida un infierno y no quería que eso volviera a pasar. Pero he de admitir que no era el mismo tipo de mirada a la de mi pasado. Había algún tipo de amabilidad y humanidad en esta mirada verde que me tranquilizaba un poco.

Sentí un golpe en mi costado izquierdo que me sobresalto. Levante mi cabeza rápidamente viendo a todos en la mesa. Sus miradas estaban sobre mí y el silencio era ensordecedor. Ni siquiera fui consciente de que Peter estuvo hablando todo este tiempo.

– Yo… yo… lo siento– susurre abatida por no haber puesto atención a algo tan importante como mi trabajo.

– No se preocupe señorita Swan. Estaba presentándola. Estaba diciendo que usted era la nueva encargada del departamento legal, y solamente pregunte si tiene algo que decirnos– su voz formal pero amable me tranquilizo un poco e ignore deliberadamente la mirada verde que sentía aun sobre mí.

– Por favor llámeme Bella– mi voz salió nuevamente en un susurro y carraspee despacio y muy bajo para que nadie lo escuchara– Tengo un importante problema con un contrato que revise esta mañana pero eso quisiera tratarlo en privado con usted señor Jackson.

– Llámame Peter, Bella, así como todos los demás en la habitación lo hacen. Ese tema lo tienes que tratar con el director Edward Cullen– finalizo señalando con un gesto la imponente presencia que estaba sentado a la cabeza de la mesa. Automáticamente mi mirada se posó sobre esos ojos hipnóticos.

Asintió despacio haciéndome ver que estaba de acuerdo aunque sus ojos seguían siendo divertidos y algo duros.

– Es todo por hoy– observe al señor Cullen levantarse y caminar hacia la puerta en cuanto Peter dijo esas palabras. Tomo la perilla y abrió la puerta, justo cuando salía por ella me dirigió una mirada sobre su hombro que me dejo estática. Era como si me hubiera ordenado no moverme y yo lo estuviera obedeciendo. Estoy segura de que me quede como idiota viendo esa puerta y rezaba porque nadie se hubiera dado cuenta.

Tome mis cosas y camine junto con Jessica hacia el elevado envuelta en una bruma cegadora. No podía pensar con claridad.

Jessica comenzó a parlotear sobre su esposo y unas vacaciones de las cuales no entendí nada, no era que quisiera ignorarla, simplemente no lograba concentrarme, veía su boca moverse y gesticular con las manos pero había algo en mi cerebro, algo así como una barrera que me mantenía aislada, escuchaba pero no captaba.

Como una autómata salí del elevador cuando se detuvo en mi piso sin decir nada.

– ¿Y qué te pareció Edward Cullen?– en ese momento mi atención se centró en ella. Gire sobre mis talones viéndola dentro del ascensor, su mirada divertida me hizo saber que ella si noto mi estado por aquel titán de acero.

– Creo que me volví creyente– dije junto antes de que se cerraran las puertas dejándome escuchar una carcajada bastante fuerte. Y algo así como un _"lo sabía"._

.

.

Ángela estaba en la recepción de piso junto con la chica mal educada que no hacia bien su trabajo. Tan pronto como me vio salir del elevador literalmente corrió hacia mí con un gesto de angustia tan evidente que me preocupo.

– Ángela– se detuvo un momento a agarrar aire por la pequeña carrera– ¿Estás bien?

– Llamo… dijo su secretaria… necesita subir– balbuceo incoherente dejándome más confundida y preocupada.

– No estoy entendiendo nada– tome sus hombros para tranquilizar los repentinos movimientos de sus brazos nerviosos– Respira profundamente y luego dime que paso.

– Cierto– tomo aire y lo soltó tranquilizándose un poco, abrió sus ojos y sonrió como si un peso hubiera caído de su espalda– La secretaria del señor Cullen llamo, me informo que te espera en su oficina.

– Supongo que es por el problema con Mallory.

Le entregue mi abrigo a Ángela y me despedí de ella mientras volvía nuevamente al ascensor con las piernas como gelatina. Tenía que mantener la compostura ante ese hombre tan impactante.

"Solamente respira Bella. No se te olvide respirar"

Moriré asfixiada. Ni siquiera estaba cerca de mí y ya sentía la asfixia de su aplastante aura. Nunca había conocido un hombre igual y dudo mucho que llegue a ver a otro.

Mis manos comenzaron a temblar conforme salía de esa pequeña y sofocante caja metálica. Carraspee un poco al llegar a la que supuse era su secretaria. La mujer guapa pero mayor me regalo una tierna sonrisa, casi maternal, que formo pequeñas arrugas en sus ojos negros. Su piel era oscura y poseía un brillo envidiable para cualquier jovencita de veinte, incluyéndome a mí. Volví a carraspear en un intento de darle más firmeza a mi voz de la que en realidad tenía.

– ¿Señorita Swan? Mi nombre es Zafrina, soy la secretaria del señor Cullen– me tendió su mano como saludo y la tome agradecida con mi idea de haber enjugado el sudor de ellas antes de salir del ascensor.– El señor Cullen la está esperando ¿Necesita que le lleve algo?

– No gracias, así estoy bien– _¡mentira! sabes que dejaras de respirar en cuanto atravieses esas puertas. _

Camine a paso "decidido" porque de decidido no tenía nada, me temblaban las rodillas, mi respiración se aceleró y los latidos de mi corazón retumbaban en mis oídos, ver a ese hombre tan misterioso estaba descolocando mi día y estaba segura de que mi semana sino es que el año entero, era demasiado guapo para la seguridad del género femenino.

Entre quedándome una vez más sin aire a la visión ante mí. Él se encontraba sentado en su escritorio con el cuerpo recargado en la silla giratoria, una de sus piernas estaba sobre la otra formando un 4, sus codos estaban sobre los reposabrazos de la silla y sus manos estaban juntas debajo de su barbilla, de ese sexy mentón que quería tocar _¡Dios Bella! Limítate al trabajo. _

Camine lenta y pausadamente hasta la silla frente a él. En ningún momento de mi caminata dejo de mirarme haciéndome sentir tan… tan pequeña, casi insignificante, era como si de pronto me hubiera reducido de tamaño y esa sensación no me gustaba, yo era una mujer fuerte, independiente y autosuficiente que no se dejaba intimidar por nadie pero este hombre tenía tanto poder con una sola mirada que me sentía obligada agachar la cabeza de alguna manera.

El medía y estudiaba cada uno de mis movimientos como si fueran fascinantes. Me atreví a mirarlo una vez estuve sentada y volví a apreciar sus ojos penetrantes y sus hermosos labios _¿Qué se sentiría un beso de él? ¿Besara tan bien como lo imagino? ¿Sera tan apasionado como su porte lo indica?_ Detuve mis pensamientos horrorizándome de ellos como si fueran un crimen contra la humanidad. No podía pensar así, él era mi jefe y yo no quería involucrarme con nadie… pero esos labios tentaban hasta la más santa de las mujeres y esos ojos invitaban a pecar.

Me ruborice por mis pensamientos tan impropios de mí y desvié la mirada cuando advertí la diversión en sus ojos. Si, se había dado cuenta de que lo mire más de lo que la educación lo permite.

Mordí mi labio inferior tratando de calmar el nerviosismo ante su mirada y sus ojos se volvieron duros y peligrosos. No entendía porque cambio de ánimo _¿Se habrá enojado?_ Estaba decidida a abrir mi boca y decir algo, cualquier cosa pero él se me adelanto.

– Buenas tardes señorita Swan– ¡oh Dios! esa voz, esa voz tan ronca, suave y cargada de sexo, todo en este hombre gritaba sexo y prometía ser del bueno. Me di cuenta que esperaba una respuesta de mi parte cuando el silencio se volvió a instalar entre nosotros y entendí que ni si quiera lo había saludado, me volví a ruborizar por enésima vez en las últimas dos horas avergonzada por mi propia estupidez.

– Bu… buenas tardes señor Cullen– susurre con voz pequeña y su postura se contrajo tensando sus hombros y su mordida. De pronto su postura era rígida, superior, peligrosa y hasta evaluativa.

– Dígame señorita Swan ¿Cuál es el problema que encontró? – dijo despreocupadamente mientras se recargaba hacia un lado en la silla dejando solo un codo en el reposabrazos y sus dedos sobre su mejilla dando pequeños toquecitos y alguna caricia con el pulgar. Me perdí en su movimiento y de pronto sonrió ¡sonrió! Una sonrisa torcida, perfecta y hermosa, mis rodillas flaquearon y estoy segura que de haber estado de pie habría caído al suelo, definitivamente este hombre se estaba divirtiendo conmigo y yo estaba haciendo el ridículo– ¿Señorita Swan?

– Si… yo…– _¡Maldición Bella! Contrólate, demuestra tu capacidad. Pareces idiota._ Carraspee un poco con la resolución de comportarme lo más profesionalmente que pudiera. Coloque la carpeta en el escritorio y la abrí donde estaba lo que necesitaba– Vera señor Cullen, esta mañana revise algunos contratos pendientes y hubo un cambio en el contrato L'Marck. Tengo entendido que fue cambiado en dos ocasiones ambas aprobadas por usted y después de eso se aseguró en el cuarto de archivos de seguridad– sus ojos se entrecerraron y entrelace mis manos sobre mi regazo aferrándome con fuerza para mantener la compostura– Cuando revisaba los documentos encontré una anomalía en el contrato, si mis datos no me fallan hubo un tercer cambio pero sin la autorización de usted, y nuevamente fue colocado en el cuarto de archivos. Investigue con mi secretaria esta mañana y la persona que tomo el documento por última vez fue Lauren Mallory quien tengo entendido mantiene una relación con uno de los accionistas de esa empresa– sus ojos adquirieron un tono de sorpresa e incredulidad ante mis palabras– revise el contrato y en la sección doce, párrafo cinco, punto tres punto uno estipula que si la sociedad se rompe por algún motivo, cualquiera que este fuere, usted deberá pagar el doble de lo que se invirtió inicialmente dejando con todas las ganancias a la otra empresa. Como entenderá nadie se daría cuenta debido a que era un documento ya seguro. Estoy en la plena seguridad de que el plan era sacar ese contrato en la reunión y usted lo firmaría sin enterarse porque era un documento ya resguardado y seguro para usted.

Él estaba en silencio y su mirada no revelaba mucho, era algo así como impenetrable, no podía saber cómo tomo mis palabras. Me escrutaba con esa mirada tan penetrante, era como si quisiera entrar a mi mente y conocer desde los más superficiales hasta mis más oscuros y profundos secretos. Era incomoda pero halagadora tanta atención de él. Se inclinó sobre el escritorio y presiono el intercomunicador con su secretaria.

– Zafrina necesito que traigas a la señorita Lauren Mallory del departamento legal a mi oficina ahora mismo– ordeno con voz fuerte. Estaba enojado se notaba pero aun así era amable.

– En un momento señor.

El volvió a observarme como si fuera una bóveda que él quisiera descifrar y estuviera buscando los códigos en mi rostro.

– ¿Qué edad tiene Isabella?– pregunto de pronto.

– ¿Tiene algo de importante mi edad señor? – pregunte de vuelta incomoda por el tema de la edad, esperaba que no se volviera un problema en mi trabajo. Sus ojos se endurecieron como si de pronto estuviera ¿enfadado? Y me puso nerviosa nuevamente.

– Conteste– ordeno autoritario.

– Veintidós– pensé que se sorprendería e incluso se enojaría por mi edad, pero su rostro era impenetrable, no dejaba ver nada de lo que pensaba.

– ¿Veintidós? – Con movimientos gráciles se levantó y elegantemente camino hasta el ventanal dándome la espalda– ¿No es usted muy joven para trabajar en una empresa multinacional señorita Swan?

– No… no lo creo– _¡oh mierda! ¿Me va a despedir por ser demasiado joven? Se que puede hacerlo pero por favor dios que no lo haga._ Obligue a mi rostro a mantener su expresión, pero he de decir que me estaba siendo malditamente difícil bajo su continua evaluación.

– ¿Cuestiona lo que digo?– la nota de gusto en su pregunta me dejo confundida. El humor de este hombre cambiaba y golpeaba tan rápido como un latigazo– ¿Por qué no cree que tenga la razón señorita Swan?

– Mi edad no condiciona mi trabajo señor– conteste firme.

– Insisto en que es usted muy joven.

Camino al escritorio nuevamente sentándose sobre este y quedando frente a mí, cruzo sus brazos a la altura del pecho, coloco la mano derecha en su cara y sus dedos viajaron a su mejilla sin moverlos.

_Oh por Dios, por favor que no lo haga, no permitas que lo haga_

Y como era de esperarse, Dios no me escucho. Lo hizo, paso el pulgar por su labio inferior y tal como en la sala de juntas la gravedad de su acción golpeo mi cuerpo perdiéndolo en mil y una sensaciones. No pude, ni quise apartar mi vista de ese dedo que viajo por su labio en dos ocasiones. Tan solo de imaginarme las cosas que él podría hacerme con esos labios comencé a hiperventilar.

Todo en él te invitaba, todo era una promesa abierta al placer, al pecado, a la perdición. Ahora comprendía porque las mujeres parecían arrojarle bragas cuando caminaba por la calle, yo misma estaba tentada a quitarme las bragas y colgarlas de su bolsillo como ofrenda, era tan… tan hipnotizante.

Su rostro era el de un ángel pero una sola mirada de esos verdes ojos dejaba claro que estaba lejos de serlo, él podría ser el diablo y a nadie le importaría mientras sus ojos te siguieran mirando.

Parpadee repetidamente al percatarme del calor saliente de mis mejillas y cuello. Comenzaba a sentir el sudor querer salir por mis poros y mi excitación seguía. Levante la vista nuevamente a sus analizadores ojos sin saber que decir, no recordaba su pregunta, no recordaba la plática previa a esa acción ¡Dios! a duras penas estaba recordando respirar.

Sus ojos chispeantes nuevamente de diversión me avisaron lo inevitable, él se dio cuenta de mi estado y como apiadándose de mi volvió a hablar.

– Su silencio me dice que sigue sin estar de acuerdo conmigo– maldito mentiroso, él sabía que no recordaba de que hablábamos pero agradecía que me ahorrara la vergüenza– Su edad me hace suponer que es un gran problema debido a que no tiene usted la experiencia que se necesita para una compañía tan grande como lo es Cullen Internacional.

¡Maldito bastardo! Hace cinco minutos quería desnudarme y ofrecerme como regalo de navidad pero en este momento quería tirarle sus papeles en la cara, aunque yo sabía que no me atrevería nunca, algo en él me decía que no se podía faltar a la autoridad de Edward Cullen. Respire profundamente conteniendo la oleada de ira que invadía en mí, detestaba que cuestionaran mi trabajo y capacidades.

– Creo firmemente señor Cullen que nada tiene que ver mi edad. Estoy perfectamente capacitada para llevar los conocimientos de esta empresa en el ámbito legal tanto como cualquier persona que tenga _"más experiencia"_ – dije con sarcasmo las últimas palabras.

– La experiencia hace el conocimiento señorita Swan.

– Es usted un _empirista*_ entonces– si era un empirista podía darme por despedida.

– No en su totalidad pero creo que los conocimientos se adquieren con la práctica y las experiencias. Si no se experimenta no se sabrá cuando se está equivocado– se puso de pie rodeando el escritorio y sentándose en esa silla como si fuera el trono de un reinado, desgraciadamente eso es lo que era. Y todos éramos algo así como sus súbditos– Usted no tiene experiencia, solamente tiene veintidós años por lo que ha aclarado, es inglesa y eso la deja en desventaja para conocer las leyes de este país sin contar el hecho de que solamente se graduó hace un mes al parecer ¿Ha estado en algún juicio? ¿Sabe distinguir contratos? ¿Redactarlos? Usted no ha ganado juicios y en esta empresa algunas veces nos enfrentamos a ellos por lo cual creo que no sería de mucha ayuda su conocimiento académico– soltó sin titubear en ningún momento.

Estaba roja, hervía de rabia, como se atreve a despreciar mis esfuerzos, como osa descartar los años de desvelos y calvarios que sufrí para ser la mejor, para graduarme con honores y ser la primera de mi clase ¡¿Cómo se atreve?

– Aparentemente no se ha detenido a leer mi expediente señor– dije con los dientes apretados.

– Peter fue el que contacto a Recursos Humanos para su contratación– ¡Lo hacía apropósito! El maldito estaba disfrutando enfurecerme, lo veía en su rostro, en su divertida mirada y en la comisura izquierda de su labio elevada.

Respire una vez más pero esta vez mas discretamente, no le daría el gusto de verme perder la cordura.

– Eso lo explica todo. Cuando lea mi expediente sabrá que soy graduada con honores un año antes de Conrell, la mejor de mi clase y que participe en tres juicios uno de ellos de asesinato como segundo abogado y los otros dos de fraude y desfalco como representante principal mientras estaba en mi último año, los tres a mi favor– tome aire para seguir con mi discurso– y como demostré hace solamente una hora se distinguir entre contratos _señor_– dije con desdén la última palabra.

Sus ojos se volvieron glaciales de repente, podía sentir el hielo rodeándome. Y el miedo a haberme extralimitado me invadió.

– Cuide su tono Isabella– hablo aparentemente tranquilo pero la subnota de su voz me dejaba claro la orden en sus palabras. Mire sus ojos por un tiempo indefinido mientras él hacía lo mismo.

Juro que quise, de verdad quise, pero no pude sostener la mirada por más tiempo, me sentía irrespetuosa, grosera pero sobre todo me sentía culpable por ser irrespetuosa e insolente. Clave mis ojos en los suyos otra vez y su mirada me recordó cuando le grite a Charlie a la edad de 7 años, esa mirada que te dice "hiciste algo malo y sabes que mereces un castigo" me hizo sentir tan culpable como estos ojos verdes ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me siento culpable si no hice nada malo? Porque no hice nada malo ¿Verdad? Pero si no hice nada malo ¿Por qué sentía la imperiosa necesidad de disculparme?

– Lo siento– musite con voz pequeña y cargada de sincero arrepentimiento ¡cielos! esto estaba mal, yo no debería disculparme, él se debería de disculpar por dudar de mis capacidades y ofenderme de esa manera.

Sus ojos se suavizaron con evidente satisfacción ante mi actitud y palabras, y sinceramente no quise analizar sus acciones, solo lograban confundirme más.

Hojeo un poco los papeles que le había entregado sin ponerme ninguna atención en realidad.

– Se puede retirar señorita Swan– levante mi vista abruptamente por la despedida tan repentina. Decir que no me dolió el tono que empleaba era mentira, fue como si no importara, como si fuera un peón en el tablero de ajedrez donde él era el rey, así de insignificante me sentí.

Me levante lentamente, con toda la gracia y educación que se puede poseer en un momento como este. Incline un poco mi cabeza a modo de despedida y camine hacia la puerta, pero su voz, su sensual, ronca y penetrante voz detuvo mi salida triunfal.

– Y… señorita Swan– aun sentado en su escritorio viéndome desde su trono donde gobierna hizo temblar mis huesos.

– ¿Si señor?

– No será necesario que se reúna con la señorita Mallory después de salir de aquí– mi rostro se desencajo y mi mandíbula casi cae al piso por la sorpresa de esa frase.

Lo mire durante unos minutos en los que no dije nada, pero los engranajes en mi cabeza giraban haciéndome comprende, él lo supo, estuvo enterado del contrato, de Lauren y de todo lo demás, siempre lo supo solo quería probarme. Era obvio que lo tenía que saber, un hombre como él no llega hasta donde está sin saber cada pequeña cosa que pasa a su alrededor. Su sonrisa torcida confirmaba mi teoría, solo estaba poniéndome a prueba.

_¡Maldito hijo de puta!_

Asentí de modo ausente mientras volvía a emprender mi salida, para este entonces, nada triunfal.

.

|:::::::|

.

Salí de la empresa con solamente una cosa en claro. Edward Cullen es el hombre más enigmático que he conocido en mi vida. Nuestro encuentro fue raro y a decir verdad me dejo un sabor agridulce.

El día era bonito, lo suficientemente fresco para usar el abrigo sin que el calor ataque. Decidí caminar un poco, eso siempre me ayudaba a relajarme.

Me coloque el abrigo sin abotonarlo, después de varios metros alejada de la empresa, baje mis gafas de mi cabeza a mis ojos. Solo dos calles camine hasta llegar a la entrada de Central Park e ilegalmente me di un gusto que ni Tanya ni Rose permitirían pero aun así tenía toda la intención de comer mi banderilla con mostaza y relajarme viendo el lago como cuando vivía en Liverpool, solo que ahí comía pretzels.

Camine hasta encontrar una pequeña banca lo bastante cerca del lago como para apreciarlo mientras comía. Mi móvil comenzó a timbrar haciéndome salir de mi estado suspendido en el cual termine de comer sin recordar haberlo hecho.

_Llamada entrante: Rose _

– Hola Rose.

– _Necesito saber cómo fue tu primer día ¿Conociste a algún hombre guapo?_– si tan solo supiera– _¿Hiciste amigos? ¿Te trataron bien?_– hablo corrido sin darme tiempo a contestar ninguna pregunta. Reí ante su actitud de mama emocionada por su pequeña, creo que ni siquiera mi propia madre se emocionó tanto cuando le comente de mi trabajo.

– Respira Rose ¡cielos! estas más emocionada tu por mi trabajo que yo– exclame con burla escuchando un bufido de su parte– Está bien. Sí, me fue bien. Si conocí a varios hombres guapos pero ninguno me intereso y estoy segura que yo a ellos tampoco– un "ajam" sarcástico fue lo que obtuve a mis palabras– No estoy en kindergarten para que me preguntes si hice amigos en mi primer día y a tu última pregunta, si me trataron bien, al menos la mayoría– recargue mi cuerpo en la banca dejando salir un suspiro al recordar a Kate. Esa mujer me daría problemas, estaba segura.

– _¿La mayoría? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?–_ ¡oh, oh! mamá Rose al rescate_. _¡Maldición! no debí decir eso, Rose se pone histérica si alguien nos trata mal– _¿Quién demonios se atrevió a tratarte mal?_

– No me trato mal en sí, simplemente me ignoro y cuando me veía parecía querer matarme– confesé sabiendo que no podía ocultárselo.

– _¡La odio!... ¿Quién es?_

– Es Kate Miller, la encargada de relaciones publicas.

– _¡Esa perra!_

– ¿La conoces?

– _No. Pero estoy segura que es una perra_– una alegre carcajada salió de mis labios ante su actitud poco parcial_– En fin, quería recordarte la cena de hoy, Emmett y yo llegaremos al restaurant un poco tarde._

– ¿Y Tanya?– comencé a la salida de Central Park.

– _Ella llamo hace 20 minutos y dijo que estaría a la hora_– tire el pequeño plato donde anteriormente aloje mi banderilla a un contenedor mientras caminaba– _Así que no llegues tarde_.

– Está bien, nos vemos– corte la llamada mientras me acercaba a la acera, levante la mano y detuve un taxi.

.

|:::::::|

.

Salí del departamento veinte minutos antes de las ocho para tomar un taxi. Debía admitir que esta vez me esmere en mi atuendo, no es que me gustara mucho la producción de apariencia pero no quería tener la misma discusión de siempre con mis amigas.

El bonito pero sencillo vestido verde con estampados amarillos y pequeñas manchas azules no era algo que yo utilizara usualmente pero debí adivinar que cuando llegara a mi departamento ya habría ropa en el. A simple vista no me gustaba, pero una vez que me vestí con el me encanto. Sin mangas, el vestido se amoldaba a mis pechos dejando al descubierto mi cuello, brazos y clavícula, el escote era en forma de corazón, y la falda del vestido era circular y llegaba hasta mis rodillas y combinado con unos stilettos negros era simplemente perfecto.

Mi cabello suelto llegaba a mi cintura y peine m risos dándole más forma haciendo que se viera como de revista. Maquille un poco mi rostro, solo lo suficiente y muy ligeramente dejándolo muy natura. Me mire por última vez al espejo y sonreí satisfecha y orgullosa de mi misma

Camine unos metros alejada de la entrada del edificio esperando algún taxi mientras colocaba el móvil en el bolso nuevamente. Levante la mano cuando un taxi entro en la calle y se detuvo frente a mí.

Me coloque mi abrigo blanco anudándolo a la cintura, mis guantes, colgué el bolso de mi hombro y subí en el auto.

– A _Trump World Tower* _por favor– el hombre asintió y arranco el auto.

Veintidós dólares ¡Joder! ni que fuera un puto BMW. Esta bien, admito que mi casa no quedaba particularmente cerca pero tampoco era para tanto. ¡Veintidós malditos dólares! Eso fue lo que cobro ¡Jodidos taxistas! Ya no respetan. Esta crisis económica iba a acabar con todos.

Entre a _MEGU_* dejando mi abrigo y guantes en la entrada.

– Buenas noches señorita ¿Tiene reservación? – pregunto la mujer de recepción.

– Sí. Mesa para 4 en el salón Mezzanine– bajo la vista al gigante libro– a nombre de "soy genial"– susurre lo último con reticencia y las mejillas sonrojadas _"Maldita sea Emmett. Te matare"_. La sonrisa de la mujer me dejo claro sus pensamientos ante tal estupidez de mi hermano.

– Buenas noches señorita. Mi nombre es Koichi Yokoyama, si tiene la amabilidad de seguirme le mostrare su mesa– dijo el hombre japonés con una educada sonrisa. Este me condujo por un gran pasillo pequeño con escaleras, debo decir que nunca fui fan de ellas y menos cuando uso zapatos altos. Pensé que mi tortura terminaría cuando la escalera llego a su fin pero estaba equivocada, saliendo de ella había un salón demasiado grande muy elegante y con muchas mesas dispersas, en medio del cual había una barra formando un cuadrado y dentro estaban lo que me imagine eran el chef y los demás cocineros.

– Por aquí señorita– pidió amablemente el hombre que dijo ser el gerente y encargado del restaurant.

Llegamos a otras escaleras no tan altas como las primeras pero si lo suficiente, la segunda planta era más alucinante que la primera porque los candeleros gigantes colgaban desde el techo al lado de las mesas dándole un toque de ensueño. Para mi fortuna llegamos a un elevador recubierto de madera oscura y subimos dos pisos más.

El salón era hermoso, elegante y sencillo. Los manteles blancos de las mesas combinaban con los sofás en ellas. Llegamos a la última de las mesas, al lado de esta había una pared de espejo. Me senté en uno de los sillones individuales, supuse que Emmett y Rose preferirían el doble para ellos dos. Supongo que tener un hermano idiota con rango elevado en el ejército americano tiene sus beneficios después de todo.

Mire mi reflejo en la pared durante unos segundos y después me concentre en mi móvil. 8:10 p.m. por alguna razón, no me sorprendía, Tanya y Rose siempre llegaban tarde, Emmett odiaba la impuntualidad pero siendo prometido de mi amiga es imposible atrasarse. Levante mi vista al escuchar el carraspeo de alguien a mi lado.

– Buenas noches señorita– dijo la mesera, la cual supuse era japonesa también por sus facciones, tendiéndome la carta del menú con una sonrisa.

– Gracias, pero estoy esperando a unas personas– dije con una sonrisa, ella retiro la carta.

– ¿Gusta algo de tomar mientras espera?– sonrió educada.

– Un _Apple Martini*_

– En un momento se lo traigo.

Unos pocos minutos después volvió con mi martini, debo decir que nunca lo había visto preparado de esa forma. La rodaja de manzana flotando sobre la copa se me hizo un detalle bonito y muy digno de un lugar como este. Le agradecí con una sonrisa y se retiró enseguida.

Mire la copa por un par de minutos con la mente en blanco hasta que una presencia a mi lado me devolvió a la realidad. Tanya llego con una sonrisa de concurso sentándose a mi lado y besando mi mejilla como saludo.

– Hola cariño ¿Hace mucho que llegaste?

– En realidad no– sonreí.

– Bien– cruzo sus piernas una sobre la otra y su cuerpo giro hacia mí para conversar mejor y clavo sus grises ojos en mi– Rose me conto sobre la perra de Kate– una pequeña risa escapo de mis labios.

– Solamente me ignoro– dije mientras veía como su mano se estiraba hasta alcanzar mi Martini y beberlo dejándolo de su lado de la mesa– ¡Hey! ese era mi martini– refunfuñe como niña pequeña provocando una risa divertida de su parte.

– Lo siento pequeña– dijo con falsa disculpa dejándome claro con su mirada que no lo sentía para nada.

Conversamos durante unos minutos entre risas y bromas, contándole como fue mi primer día de trabajo y ella dándome consejos. Le conté sobre Jessica que fue muy amable conmigo y mi secretaria Ángela la cual era muy agradable, a lo que ella respondió que ya la habían ganado con solo portarse bien conmigo, y es que entre mi hermano y mis dos amigas se consideraban algo así como mis protectores. Siempre defendiéndome y cuidándome.

Después de una plática corta la mesera volvió a nuestra mesa con una copa igual a la que anteriormente había pedido, solo que esta era roja y tenía una pequeña cereza. Al principio pensé que era para mi amiga pero al ver que la dejaba a mi lado supe que era para mí.

Tanya era notablemente hermosa, su corto cabello rojizo cayendo lacio hasta los hombros, su piel blanca, facciones delicadas y cuerpo de modelo la hacían despampanante, así que no entendía porque alguien se fijaría si estaba ella a un lado mío. No es que sea fea, al contrario siempre supe que era bonita, pero nunca me llegare a comparar con Tanya y Rose.

– Yo no pedí eso– le aclare a la muchacha.

– Lo se señorita– me extendió un pequeño papel con algo escrito en el– Se la envía un caballero.

Me sorprendí y sonroje ante tal alago pero aun así decidí no aceptarla. Estaba dispuesta a devolverla y podría apostar que Tanya leyó mis intenciones porque aventuro a hablar antes que yo.

– Dígale que gracias– dijo mi amiga con una sonrisa deslumbrante tomando la nota. La camarera se dio la vuelta y camino por el lugar perdiéndose a la vista.

– ¿Por qué la aceptaste?– pregunte irritada y de verdad molesta.

– Porque tú no lo ibas a hacer– dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del planeta, y probablemente lo fuera.

– Y si lo sabes ¿Por qué aceptaste?– rodo los ojos ante mi terca actitud pero de verdad estaba molesta, no me gustaba aceptar nada de nadie y menos de "caballeros".

– No seas melodramática y lee la nota– urgió entusiasmada como adolescente dándome el pequeño papel.

_Eres más parecida al martini de cereza_

_Dulce y suave._

_Disfrútalo._

_E._

Mire la nota durante segundos y releí cuatro veces más la elegante y bien cuidada letra preguntándome ¿Quién demonios es "E"? ¿Dulce? ¿Suave? Este tipo ni siquiera me conoce, como sabe que soy dulce y suave.

Fruncí mi ceño aun con la vista en la nota, fruncí los labios y torcí mi boca durante un instante antes de relajar mi expresión. Levante mi vista y la sacudí a ambos lados con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, tome la copa y di un pequeño sorbo, quien quiera que fuera ese "E" tenía razón en algo, lo disfrute, incluso era mejor que la copa que Tanya me robo.

Pase mi vista por el salón escaneando a las personas en el, no había muchos hombres cerca de nosotras y los que había en ningún momento me miraron. Volví a mirar la nota sin haberlo notado Emmett arrebato la nota de mis dedos ¿En qué jodido momento llego?

Entrecerré los ojos dirigiéndole una mirada matadora al ver su sonrisa burlona.

– ¿"E"?– enarco una ceja mirándome con suspicacia mientras se sentaba con Rose a su lado– ¿Quién es "E"? – pregunto con esa extraña combinación de su acento británico con el americano.

– Hola hermanito, yo también te extrañe mucho sabes– dije sarcástica– como veras he crecido un poco desde la última vez que nos vimos hace tres semanas– crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho y me hundí en la silla con actitud caprichosa.

– Sabes que yo también te extrañe enana– se levantó al de su asiento al tiempo que terminaba la frase y se acercó a mi lado tomando mi brazo y tirando de el, levantándome con rapidez y envolviéndome en sus brazos– De verdad te extrañe pequeña– musito suspirando y después dejo un beso en el tope de mi cabeza.

– No vuelvas a irte tanto tiempo– trate de envolverlo en mis brazos pero su gran complexión no permitía mucho, mi cabeza llegaba a su pecho y la recargue escuchando los latidos de su corazón, trate de abrazarlo fuertemente pero era obvio que no con la misma fuerza que el– y si te vas me llevas a la base contigo– su pecho retumbo con la carcajada que dejo salir.

– Lo prometo– mire sus azules ojos tan parecidos a los de René, nuestra madre le heredo solamente los ojos y el espíritu aventurero y divertido, mientras que a mí me heredo todas las facciones de la cara dejando trabajar los genes de mi padre en mis ojos y mi cabello castaños.

Nos sentamos después de saludar a Rose y que Emmett abrazara a Tanya. La conversación comenzó a fluir y gran parte de ella se concentró en mi primer día de trabajo y en Kate, Rose dijo tener tácticas de tortura por si algún día pasa de simples miradas y Emmett la apoyo totalmente. Desde aquella época oscura, en la que solo mi hermano conocía la verdad, nunca ha dejado de cuidarme.

Ellos ordenaron otra ronda de bebidas pero yo preferí no hacerlo, nunca me gustó mucho el alcohol, desinhibe a las personas y las hace hacer o decir cosas que en un estado sobrio no haría, así que prefería evitarme problemas y correr riesgos innecesarios.

Tratamos de hacer que Emmett nos contara porque estuvo fuera del país por tres semanas pero como siempre, solo conseguimos evasivas y su memorable frase _"secreto de estado"_

Al cabo de un tiempo la camarera volvió a nuestra mesa pidiendo nuestra orden.

– Yo quiero un _Edomae Style Sushi "Sakura_"– ordeno Rose

– Yo también pediré lo mismo– dijo Emmett y después le giño un ojo a la camarera provocando que esta se sonrojara. Rose frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de lo que hacia mi hermano, sin pensárselo mucho le propino un codazo a su costado y probablemente demasiado fuerte ya que mi hermano tuvo que sacar el aire por el golpe.

– Yo…– intervino Tanya con una sonrisa desviando la atención hacia ella– _Salmon y Avocado, Cucumber "Maki"_– pidió al fin con algo de resignación.

Mire el menú una vez más tratando de decidirme. Levante la vista a Emmett y le sonreí con inocencia, el frunció el ceño y apretó los labios tratando de averiguar que pasaba por mi mente en este momento. Volví a prestarle atención a la mesera y le di mi orden.

– _Yuba Wrapped Sashimi Salad_– sonreí y la chica asintió tomando los menús y dando media vuelta.

El silencio se apodero de la mesa solo por un segundo antes de que Emmett se burlara de lo rubia que Rose era ganándose una mirada que prometía represalias y provocando así la risa de todos.

La conversación fluyo como naturalmente lo hacía cuando nos reuníamos. Nos sirvieron vino mientras esperábamos la comida optando yo por el blanco y los demás por el tinto. Los temas variaron desde trabajo hasta la ecología mundial, pasamos de las películas a las citas y terminamos en las materias más odiadas de la secundaria y fue una verdadera sorpresa descubrir que Tanya habiendo estudiado empresariales odiara las matemáticas.

Extrañaba estar todos juntos, de verdad lo extrañaba. La comida llego y nunca había probado un sushi tan delicioso, pero al ver el de Emmett lleve a cabo mi plan, comencé a tomar porciones de su plato como hacia cuando era pequeña mientras sonreía con inocencia. Emmett se indignó como lo hacía siempre, pero yo lo conocía y sabía que con mis ojitos sufridos no podía negarme nada.

Lo bueno de salir con ellos era esto, por un momento, solo uno, que podía durar minutos u horas, era libre, no existía nada más ni nadie más que nosotros y lo que criticáramos. Era libre del pasado, de los fantasmas y los demonios en el armario esperando por salir. No pensaba en ellos y no tenía que preocuparme de si estaban ahí, llegando casi, casi a olvidarlos.

El postre fue lo mejor de todo, cada uno pidió un postre diferente. Pero como era inevitable, terminamos comiendo cada uno del plato del otro entre risas y peleas infantiles por la propiedad del pastel.

– Emmett tengo una duda– dijo Tanya después de un pequeño silencio– ¿Cómo demonios conseguiste una reservación en MEGU?– clave la vista en mi hermano porque a mí también me interesaba su respuesta, tenía curiosidad, no todos los días tu hermano te dice que tiene reservación en el mejor y más caro restaurante japonés en todo el país.

– Veras mi pequeña Tanya– toco el nudo de su corbata y lo estiro un poco tratando de parecer un hombre de negocios importante– Esto– señalo el lugar– es lo que pasa cuando eres importante.

El silencio se hizo en la mesa y ninguna de nosotras se atrevió a decir nada. Nos miramos unas a las otras y al cabo de varios segundos más estallamos en carcajadas.

– Bueno señor importante tengo que ir al tocador– dijo Rose dejando un pequeño beso sobre sus labios– Acompáñame Tanya– la mirada de Rose no daba derecho a réplica y estaba segura de que sus planes eran dejarnos tener un momento a solas entre hermanos.

Emmett puso los codos sobre la mesa y entrelazo sus manos dejándolas bajo su barbilla. Yo ya había visto esta acción en alguien más, he inevitablemente me lo recordó.

Recordar las manos tocando el labio, los verdes ojos felinos analizándolo todo, la actitud "soy el rey de mundo" y la sonrisa torcida marca "castígame" inevitablemente acelero mi pulso y mi respiración se aceleró. Mi cuerpo no pudo evitar la sacudida interna al imaginarlo nuevamente, mis mejillas se sonrojaron tenuemente, la mirada de mi hermano cambio a una de curiosidad a mis reacciones. Pero al parecer decidió pasar por alto mi momento ya que volvió a tomar la nota del martini en sus manos.

– ¿Quién es "E" Bella?

– No lo sé– dije firme– La mesera nos entregó la nota y Tanya la acepto.

– Bella…– su susurro contenía un trasfondo que no supe identificar pero de pronto me puso alerta. El diría algo que yo no querría escuchar– No crees que ya… tal vez deberías conocer hombres– mascullo la última palabra como si le doliera físicamente decirla. Lo entendía, yo era su hermanita pequeña pero tanta soledad de mi parte le estaba preocupando, tanto que estaba dispuesto a aceptar algún hombre en mi vida sin oponerse. Me quede en silencio, porque de verdad esto no me gustaba. Estiro su mano sobre la mesa y tomo la mí entrelazando nuestros dedos– No está bien lo que haces Bella.

– No sé a qué te refieres– me hice la desentendida. No quería hablarlo y él lo sabía, así como yo sabía que no se detendría. Apretó mis dedos entre los suyos llamando mi atención.

– Si lo sabes– puso de pie su corpulento cuerpo rodeando la mesa y se sentó donde anteriormente había estado Tanya– Estas muy sola Bella y eso…

– Soy feliz sola.

– No. No lo eres– desvié la mirada ante su observación. No, no era feliz y los dos la sabíamos, pero estaba bien y no arriesgaría la seguridad y estabilidad que me ha costado años conseguir– ¿No quieres ser feliz?

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que no derrame pero aun así no lo mire. Me negaba a doblegarme. Se inclinó hacia mí tomando mi barbilla encarándome nuevamente.

– Sé que asusta en especial a ti, pero no puedes vivir toda la vida condicionada por tu pasado, no puedes Bella.

– Si puedo– susurre.

– Te está haciendo mal– negó despacio– Estas sola y no eres feliz. Yo quiero que seas feliz, que rías de verdad, que esa pequeña sombra de tristeza que constantemente está en tus ojos desaparezca de una vez por todas. Quiero que alguien cuide de ti pequeña– culmino con ternura.

– Ya no quieres cuidarme– sabía que estaba equivocada y que lo que acababa de decir era pura mierda pero también sabía que la mejor defensa es el ataque y me sentía atacada, no por Emmett pero si por los recuerdos. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos pero momentos después pasaron al enfado. Se separó bruscamente de mí y se sentó con la espalda recta.

– Sabes que eso no es cierto– espeto indignado– Yo daría mi vida por ti.

– Entonces olvidemos el asunto. No quiero a nadie a mi lado y estoy bien de esa manera.

– Porque eres cobarde, por eso estas bien así– me sorprendí ante la brusquedad de sus palabras, ya no era el hermano dulce y tierno hablando con su hermana, ahora era el coronel hablando con un soldado intransigente.

– No es justo lo que dices– susurre al borde del llanto, sabía que no lloraría pero no me gustaba la sensación de desesperación e insatisfacción que llevaba el no poder hacerlo en estas situaciones. Yo no lloraba frente a los demás.

– Pero es la verdad– se levantó arrastrando con fuerza la silla e internamente yo agradecí el hecho de que fuéramos los únicos que había en el salón en ese momento– Eres cobarde, tienes miedo de lo que pueda pasarte y por eso no te arriesgas. Entiéndelo Bella, él no está aquí, no volverá a acercarse a ti, no lo permitiré.

– Tampoco lo hubieras permitido hace 5 años pero aun así paso– sabía que era un golpe bajo, y me arrepentí al ver su mueca de tristeza y culpa.

– Sé que debí cuidarte– suspiro derrotado– y no sabes cómo me arrepiento de no haber estado en ese tiempo pero ahora es diferente, estoy aquí para cuidarte hermana, nunca dejare que nada malo te pase– tomo mis manos de mi regazo y las apretó como resaltando su punto.

– Emmett entiende que no quiero ¡no quiero a nadie a mi lado!– tire bruscamente de mis manos alejándome de el– No sabes lo que es dormir cada noche y revivirlo en sueños, las palabras, los planes y la locura de ese tiempo– trague el pesado nudo de mi garganta– Era una niña Emmett ¡una jodida niña de diesisiete años! no tienes idea del terror que sentí al pensar que nunca más volvería a verlos, no sabes lo que es recordar su cara en mis pesadillas atormentándome, susurrando que nunca podría escapar… no lo sabes – susurre la última parte con voz entrecortada.

Un jadeo sonoro se escuchó a mis espaldas y sabía lo que venía. Mire a Emmett que estaba congelado con la vista clavada detrás de mí. No me volví porque sabía quiénes eran y sabía lo que querían, querían información y yo no quería que lo supieran, yo no quería que nadie lo supiera.

– Bella…– fue el susurro de Rose todo lo que escuche antes de perder la poca estabilidad que quedaba. Tome mi bolso y mi abrigo con fuerza de la mesa y camine lo más rápido que mis zapatos de doce centímetros me lo permitieron. Escuche sus voces llamándome y los pasos fuertes de Emmett persiguiéndome pero no me importo. Entre al elevador y presione el botón que me llevara abajo. Al llegar a la planta baja trate de aparentar tranquilidad pero la tormenta creciente en mi interior me lo estaba dificultando.

Salí del lugar y lo primero que hice fue respirar, inhale profundamente el aire helado que corría hasta que me dolieron los pulmones y mi nariz pico de ardor. Después de unos momentos que sirvieron lo suficiente para tranquilizarme gire hacia la derecha y comencé a caminar. Esperando que algún taxi pasara pronto. No camine mucho cuando comencé a escuchar pasos detrás de mí, no me detuve ni me gire, el miedo me invadió y quise correr. Estaba preparando alguna estrategia de escape cuando una voz, esa voz me detuvo congelándome en mi lugar.

– Señorita Swan– dos palabras inocente que para mí sonaron a orden, mi cuerpo giro en automático hacia él y ahí estaban esos pozos verdes que todo el día estuvieron en mi mente con una expresión indescifrable, era como una máscara de hierro sobre su cara prohibiendo a cualquiera ver más allá del exterior.

– Señor Cullen– tartamudee patéticamente.

– Piensa irse sola– fruncí el ceño a su tono de advertencia.

– Sí.

– Se está poniendo en un peligro innecesario– no lo pregunto, simplemente remarco lo obvio y de pronto me sentí culpable _¿Por qué me siento culpable?_

– Lo siento– mi susurro fue casi inaudible pero el cambio en sus facciones y el brillo de satisfacción en sus ojos me indicaron que él lo escucho. Me sentía estúpida, yo no tenía que disculparme, él no era nada mío.

– No se preocupe– asintió acercándose unos pasos más a mí– La llevare a su casa– estiro la mano hacia la calle y en ese momento un auto negro demasiado hermoso se detuvo a nuestro lado. Lo mire con incredulidad, luchando por responder de manera impertinente y grosera, algo en mi interior me lo prohibía pero yo de verdad quería decirle que no era su maldito problema.

La puerta del conductor se abrió y de ella salió un hombre alto y casi igual de musculoso que Emmett, de piel cobriza y cabello negro, tenía un aspecto peligroso, algo así como mafioso de película pero cuando sus ojos se posaron por un segundo en mí solo vi amabilidad y una inclinación a modo de saludo.

– Suba– ordeno y mi cuerpo como esclavo a sus órdenes obedeció provocando una sonrisa satisfecha en sus labios que por algún motivo me hizo sentir nerviosa.

Tenía la impresión de que acababa de entrar a la boca del lobo.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>*Empirista:<em> Persona creyente, seguidora o participe de la corriente filosófica llamada empirismo, cuyas bases derivan del pensamiento de que el conocimiento es adquirido por medio de la experiencia.

_*Trump World Tower:_ Rascacielos residencial de lujo de 72 pisos en Manhattan, Nueva York. Su construcción se inicio en 1999 y se finalizó en 2001. Ubicado en la Primera Avenida entre las calles 47 y 48.

_*MEGU:_ Restaurant de comida japonesa ubicado en _Trump World Tower _e inaugurado en 2005. Es el restaurant mas caro en NY y uno de los cinco mejores en la costa este del país.

_*Apple Martini:_ cóctel hecho a base de vodka, licor de manzana agria y un toque de sour mix. Posee un sabor dulce y amargo.

**¡HOLA! espero esten de lo mejor. Bueno aqui un capitulo nuevo, siento no haber actualizado antes, a decir verdad el capitulo lo tenia terminado desde hace dias pero no se lo habia mandado a mis Betas por andar ocupada, sinceramente se me olvido totalmente. Espero les guste mucho, porque a mi me gusto. **

**Les dejo el blog de esta historia donde también la publicare y junto con imágenes.**

** cuentosdeunachicamala. blogspot **(quiten los espacios)

_._

_._

**Quiero aclarar a las personas que lean la historia que no saque la idea de nadie, simplemente nació. Y para que no aparezcan malos entendidos quiero decirles que mis betas me pusieron a leer historias de tipo BDSM como RENDICIÓN (de la cual solo he leído unos capítulos), EL LIMITE DEL CAOS (la cual ya leía) Y GUILTY PLEASURE (la cual no conocía muy bien) para que mis historias no se parecieran a ellas. Otra cosa que quiero aclarar es que yo nunca leí M.O.T.U. lo digo porque Maggy mi beta me dijo que en unas cosillas se parecía, así que cambie esos aspectos para no tener problemas con las lectoras pero principalmente con las escritoras que merecen todo mi respeto.**

**Espero lo disfruten. Agradezco a los anónimos, a las que me dejan reviews, a las que me mandan MP, me ponen en alerta, en favoritos o simplemente leen incognitamente. Gracias de verdad**

Espero disfruten el capitulo :)


	4. Different

**NO PERMITO QUE NADIE PUBLIQUE MIS HISTORIAS SIN MI CONSENTIMIENTO.**

_**Declaimer:**__Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo hago locuras con ellos._

_**Advertencia:**_Es una historia rated M, con escenas y vocabulario fuertes no recomendado para personas de edad inferior a la que se indica. DOMWARD.

Mi beta Ginette Bri Drb había secuestrado el capitulo, asi que ella merece ser quemada en la hoguera con leño verde hahaha no te creas nena, mil gracias por corregir el capitulo, eres un amor de persona :)

* * *

><p>Capitulo 3 - Diferente.<p>

_"Alguna vez has notado que las personas mas tristes son las que tienen la mas hermosa sonrisa"_

Kid Cudi

El interior del coche era más espacioso de lo que su exterior dejaba ver. Los asientos de cuero negro se perdían entre las paredes interiores, también negras. Solamente el piso gris aportaba un poco de color a tan elegante y fúnebre aspecto. La parte trasera estaba dividida en dos asientos medianos, uno frente al otro. Me acomode en el asiento cercano al chofer y cruce mis piernas a la altura de los tobillos, como mi madre siempre me dijo que tenía que hacerlo una mujer educada.

Edward entro sentándose cerca de la puerta del coche. Levanto su mano derecha e hizo una pequeña seña con su dedo medio e índice apuntando hacia adelante y el coche avanzo. Vaya Dios a saber hacia dónde íbamos ya que no le había dicho mi dirección. Por alguna razón sabía que él no era malo, solamente… "_misterioso_".

Su mirada se posó en mí casi inmediatamente después de que el automóvil se pusiera en marcha. Varias calles después y el silencio reinando, su mirada seguía sobre mí. Era tan pesada y penetrante que mi corazón se aceleraba ante cualquier movimiento, cada vez que sus ojos se posaban sobre alguna zona de mi cara o de mi cuerpo sentía la piel quemándose de ardor puro.

—Su dirección Isabella. —dijo en tono siniestro, causando que un escalofrío recorriera mi cuerpo.

—En el 433 de la calle 74. Entre la avenida York y primera avenida – murmure abrumada por su mirada.

—Quil —dijo con voz tranquila pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que el conductor lo escuchara. Yo estaba fascinada, una sola seña y el mundo se movía a su alrededor.

El silencio comenzaba a enloquecerme. Estaba entrando en un estado de paranoia, mis ojos estaban alertas a los mínimos movimientos, y mis oídos se alteraban a cualquier sonido, incluso el de su suave respiración. Sabía que en cualquier momento diría algo, en cualquier momento el filtro de mi cabeza fallaría. No podía creer como él estaba tan tranquilo, parecía tan cómodo, como si estuviera en su elemento.

Comencé a detallar toda su persona, su vestimenta era la misma que horas antes había visto en él. Y su cabello por más increíble que pareciera podría jurar que era el mismo de la tarde, ni un solo cabello se había movido de lugar. Desvió su atención hacia la ventana del coche y aproveche para poder mirarlo sin sentirme pequeña. Su definido perfil marcaba más su mandíbula, los huesos de su pómulo izquierdo se veían resaltar dándole un aspecto duro que pronto se vio suavizado por una sonrisa, esa sonrisa. No sabía porque sonreía pero sabía que se veía increíble cuando lo hacía. Sus labios se torcían hacia arriba y un pequeño hoyuelo en su mejilla lo hacía ver adorable.

Estaba tan entretenida detallando sus labios que no predije el momento en que giro nuevamente hacia mí y clavo su mirada en la mía. Me quede enganchada a sus ojos… eran tan verdes, incluso en la oscuridad los veía brillar de modo diferente, podía detallar los pequeños tonos cambiantes de verde a un café rodeando el iris llegando a un casi dorado. Eran unos ojos únicos y de verdad hipnotizantes. Su mirada te invitaba a contemplarla perdiéndote en los destellos grises que rodeaban la pupila.

Nunca había visto ojos iguales a los de él. Enarco una ceja con gesto arrogante y solo en ese momento mi cerebro calibro lo que estaba pasando. Mi respiración me estaba matando, era como si hubiera estado conteniéndola todo este tiempo y por pequeños lapsos la dejara salir, inhalaba y volvía a contenerla. Clave mis ojos en su corbata ante la imposibilidad de poder seguir sosteniendo su mirada.

Y entonces pude pensar por primera vez con cordura. ¿Por qué demonios estaba en el auto con él? ¿Qué hacia él siguiéndome cuando salí del restaurant? ¿De verdad me habría seguido? ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué estabas fuera del _Trump_? ¿Me seguiste? —solté de repente arrepintiéndome casi al instante. Primero por tutearlo y segundo por la impertinente pregunta pero como dije, el filtro no funcionaba. Sus ojos se clavaron en mí, inquisidores, juzgando mis reacciones y analizando mi comportamiento. Este hombre me hacía sentir como un sujeto de laboratorio en estudio.

—Hacia una noche fría y siempre me gustó el frio —dijo en calma y evasivamente— Y usted Isabella ¿Qué hacía en las peligrosas calles de New York a tan altas horas de la noche y encima sola? —el tono de su voz hizo erizarse los vellos de mi nuca haciéndome estremecer. De repente fui pequeña otra vez. La acusación y rabia que dejaba entrever su aterciopelada voz me hizo encogerme involuntariamente.

—Yo… yo… —carraspee un poco tratando de pasar el nudo de mi garganta —Estaba cenando con mi familia —susurre con voz baja y pacífica.

—Cuando la encontré estaba sola —dijo con voz dura y de repente acusadora.

—Ellos se quedaron dentro del restaurant. Iba a pedir un taxi —sus ojos se volvieron fríos y se vieron empañados por una bruma oscura parecida al enfado.

—Fue irresponsable. Una hermosa mujer sola por las calles de New York a media noche… —su tono de voz se iba oscureciendo siniestramente conforme decía la frase y al dejarla inconclusa negó con la cabeza.

No pude evitar que mis mejillas se sonrojaran furiosamente tanto por el obvio halago como por la vergüenza de sentirme tonta, él tenía razón, fue increíblemente estúpido de mi parte actuar tan impulsivamente ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando al salir de esa manera arriesgándome tan libremente? Pudieron haberme robado o incluso algo peor. Un estremecimiento de miedo recorrió mi espalda ante las imágenes guardadas que querían salir y los vellos de mi brazo se erizaron bajo el abrigo ante su atenta mirada. Sabía que no podía ver las reacciones de mi piel directamente pero estaba segura de que las intuía.

_Un momento… ¿Él me dijo hermosa?_

Mis previas cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas por esa abrupta y poco oportuna vocecita ¿Él de verdad creía que yo era hermosa?

Su vista fija en mi era tan penetrante como frustrada. El desespero resplandecía en el fondo de sus ojos pero he de admitir que nada en su postura o lenguaje corporal indicaba que así se sintiera. Era como si él estuviera entrenado para engañar. Vender una imagen potente e impenetrable de alguien que nunca podía sentir nada, pero él sí sentía, yo lo entendí desde el primer momento en que vi sus ojos. Él era un ser humado que muy por debajo de la armadura de acero rodeándolo se divertía, se desesperaba y probablemente hasta temía. Fruncí el ceño al pensarlo de esta manera, era como si me describiera a mí misma. Como si estuviera viendo el reflejo de mi alma en un espejo y eso me asusto.

Volví mi vista a la ventana intentando con todas mis fuerzas ignorar que uno de los diez hombres más ricos y guapos del planeta estaba sentado a una escasa distancia de mí. Está bien, lo admito, busque a mi jefe por Google.

El silencio, sus miradas y mis pensamientos incoherentes la mayoría de las veces, no hacían un buen ambiente dentro del auto, por eso suspire con disimulado alivio cuando el auto se detuvo frente a mi pequeño edificio.

Escuche lo que supuse eran los pasos del chofer rodeando el auto y abrir la puerta. Edward salió rápidamente sin siquiera mirarme, y a pesar de no conocerlo bien pude ver que algo lo molestaba.

Salí momentos después de tomar la mano que Edward me ofrecía para bajar. Gire para quedar frente a él y agradecerle pero el impacto de tal visión me dejo paralizada. Las luces provenientes de los apartamentos del pequeño edificio de cristal golpeaban contra su rostro dejando la mitad de él en sombras perfiladas, sus ojos brillaban con intensidad y su cabello adquiría nuevos tonos, unos que cualquier colorista estaría deseoso de adquirir. Casi podría pasar ese momento como una fotografía de _People Magazine*_ con la diferencia de que él no necesitaba photoshop.

Lo contemple como niña boba de secundaria que ve al más popular y guapo chico del instituto. Y estoy segura de que así de estúpida me veía.

Los ojos de Edward tan verdes y salvajes como la selva hasta ese momento anclados a los míos cambiaron su dirección hacia mis labios provocando vibraciones en zonas de mi cuerpo que creía inexistentes o en el mejor de los casos muertas. Podía verlo, debajo de toda esa calma y control que él era, había deseo. Su mano toco mi mejilla y aunque lo disimule totalmente mi pensamiento se sobresaltó al sentir la pequeña corriente que se aglomeraba en la delicada zona tocada por sus dedos. Era tal el sentimiento físico que me estaba provocando tan pequeña caricia que cerré los ojos con lentitud y deleite.

Creí que me besaría, en ese momento podría jurar que me besaría, y lo que es peor, por un momento desee que me besara. Pero después de algunos segundos en que nada paso y la caricia de la yema de sus dedos cambio al dorso de ellos arrastrándolos hasta mi oreja estremeciéndome en el camino, supe que no me besaría.

Sus ojos, que se veían oscuros en la irregular luz, atraparon los míos con una intensidad que fue excitante y dolorosa. Había en su mirada aceptación y algo más que yo no sabía distinguir, mis mejillas se tiñeron de rosa al entender lo que estaba pasando, mi propio comportamiento me avergonzó ¡maldición! Yo estaba aquí para trabajar, no para entablar relaciones de algún tipo que no fuera amistad.

Me sentía horrorizada de mis propias reacciones y como cualquier persona en una situación que no puede entender actué impulsivamente. Me aleje un paso de su lado y forcé una pobre sonrisa que no lograba engañar a nadie y justo cuando las palabras para salir de este asunto con toda la dignidad que podía rescatar iban a salir de mi boca, su voz sonó en el silencio.

—Buenas noches Isabella —dijo con una sonrisa tan deslumbrante que podía competir con una vista espacial de las vegas por las noches.

Clave mi vista en la suya viendo la resolución en sus ojos. Era decisión y mando, aunque fueron unas palabras había algo en la forma y el tono en que los dijo que me hizo pensar que nunca nadie me había deseado buenas noches de esa manera. Algo involuntario actuaba en mí cada vez que él hablaba y esta no fue la excepción. Me obligue a erguir mi espalda ocultando la decepción de no haber sido besada y el horror de seguir deseándolo.

—Buenas noches Edward —no quería contestar, quería irme sin siquiera dirigirle una palabra de despedida pero como dije algo involuntario actuó y en ese momento me di cuenta de algo… nunca contesto mi pregunta.

|:::::::|

Desperté sobresaltada con el sudor cubriendo mi frente y goteando de mi barbilla. Mi blusa estaba un poco húmeda por el sudor y la exaltación de la pesadilla. No podía respirar bien, algo me lo prohibía. Comencé a inhalar con fuerza, resultando sumamente doloroso. Ese peso en mi pecho dolía, ardía y cortaba lentamente.

Mire el despertador de mi mesa de noche marcando las 3:12 de la madrugada, toque mi frente quitando algo de sudor de ella e inhale profundo una vez más pero algo paso. Algo se rompió en ese momento. Mis hombros temblaron abruptamente una vez. Retire el sudor de mi barbilla y mis hombros volvieron a repetir el movimiento. Separé el pijama de mi piel un poco y una lágrima resbalo por mi mejilla. Me estaba aferrando a los bordes de la cordura, tratando de no caer. Tratando de no volver ahí, a ese pasado, a ese viejo y tan conocido amigo mío llamado miedo.

Me puse de pie y camine, como quien tuviera un peso de cien años de pecados y tormento sobre su espalda, hasta el baño. Deje la tina llenarse, nivelando el agua helada con la caliente, pero por alguna razón, después de cumplir los diecisiete la prefería tan caliente que quemaba. Había un espejo. Uno frente a la bañera, que siempre giraba las noches que entraba a ella después de una pesadilla por el simple motivo de que odiaba la imagen que veía. Pero esta vez no lo hice, entre a la bañera con la vista perdida en algún punto de la pared que nunca había notado, era áspero y rugoso y había pequeños puntitos en él, era impresionante como mi cerebro se podía concentrar en algo tan estúpido e irrelevante para evadir su realidad.

_Alec… _Susurro mi mente obligándome a cerrar con fuerza los ojos. Temblé involuntariamente.

_No ahora. No por favor. Aguanta un poco más y pasara. Ya pasara_

Pero nunca pasaba ¿No es así?

Él siempre volvía.

Años habían trascurrido y él continuaba aquí. Atormentando mis sueños, adueñándose de mis pesadillas, infundiendo miedo. Acerque mis rodillas a mi pecho y las abrace como si fueran a ser mi salvación, coloque mi cabeza entre mis rodillas con mis ojos aun cerrados.

Sintiéndome cansada. Agotada y rendida, ya no podía más. Mis miedos estaban ganándome.

He escuchado tantas veces la expresión "_El tiempo borra todo_" pero la verdad es que no era así. Nunca es así. Hay tantas cosas que el tiempo no puede borrar, menos cuando el dolor se vuelve tu eterno compañero. No es algo que se olvide, simplemente algo con lo que se aprende a vivir.

Desearía que desapareciera, que se fuera, que me dejara en paz, desearía sanar. Había heridas aún abiertas y sangrantes en mí. Había daños que parecían imposibles de reparar y miedos que creía nunca poder superar. Después de tantos años él tenía razón, él se quedó con casi todo de mí, no pudo tener lo bueno y se aseguró de que nadie más lo tuviera.

_Si no estás conmigo nunca estarás con alguien más. Siempre seré yo, al principio y al final siempre seré yo._

Podía incluso escuchar la nota de locura en su voz, aun podía detallar los matices tenebrosos en ella, y si me concentraba mucho y pensaba en ello podía recordar detalles de su rostro. Mis sueños nunca volvieron a ser iguales, porque en cada uno de ellos estaban sus ojos. Esos ojos tan azules que persiguen mis alguna vez dulces y agradables sueños.

Me estaba volviendo paranoica y el agua se volvía más fría cada minuto que pasaba.

_Mi muñeca… _

Apreté mis brazos alrededor de mis piernas y clave las uñas en ellas. Casi sentí su aliento en mi oído al escuchar ese susurro en mi mente. Levante la vista casi sin quererlo y me encontré conmigo. El reflejo de años de dolor y sufrimiento, de días de batallas y lágrimas derramadas. Mis ojos se inundaron haciéndome borrosa la visión del espejo y simplemente llore. Mis hombros comenzaron a temblar y las lágrimas cayeron libres por primera vez en tres años. Los jadeos se volvieron sollozos y estos pasaron a ser gritos y palabras incoherentes y sin sentido. Estaba desesperada, sentía la desesperación correr por mi pecho y no querer salir, era como si no importara cuanto llorara ese peso siempre estaría ahí, pero por algún motivo el llanto arrecio haciéndome doloroso incluso respirar.

Me recosté en la bañera cubriendo mi cuerpo bajo el agua mientras seguía llorando, no podía detenerlo, después de años de contenerme y de encerrarlo en una caja bajo mil candados, al fin salió. Fui resbalando en la tina lentamente y sin siquiera notarlo. Mi cara se fue hundiendo hasta que el agua tapo mi nariz. La luz golpeaba contra el agua dejándola resplandecer desde mi punto de vista. Cada tanto tiempo cerraba los ojos por el ardor que el agua provocaba en ellos.

_Te perseguiré…_

_No podrás esconderte…_

_Te encontrare…_

_Mi muñeca…_

Grite. Grite bajo el agua a todo pulmón dejando salir todo el aire que había guardado. Grite con odio y en silencio para las demás personas, grite de desesperación, de ganas de vivir, esto me estaba matando lentamente y yo no quería morir. No quería que él tuviera ese poder sobre mí. Grite por tanto miedo y años desperdiciados y finalmente grite por la libertad que añoraba. El agua comenzó a bajar por mi tráquea e inmediatamente comencé a ahogarme. Levante mi cuerpo bruscamente provocando que el agua callera al piso ante el turbio movimiento. Di una bocanada de aire enorme e inmediatamente comencé a toser y llorar abrazando nuevamente mis piernas a mi pecho.

Unos brazos rodearon mi cuerpo segundos después y sin importarme quien fuera me aferre a la tela de la camisa.

—Está bien, pequeña… ya paso —murmuro Emmett acariciando mi mojado cabello.

—No… no ha… pasado —tartamudee entre llantos y jadeos de mi parte.

—Shhh… ya estoy aquí, —planto un beso en el tope de mi cabeza y quito el tapón de la tina dejando el agua escurrirse como una vez mis sueños lo hicieron —nadie va a hacerte daño.

— ¡Lo odio! —grite contra su pecho amortiguando mi voz.

—Lo sé —musito. Y mientras mi llanto continuaba estiro su mano y me cubrió con una toalla. Uno de sus brazos fue por detrás de mis rodillas y el otro a mi espalda levantándome de la tina como si fuera la pluma más ligera del planeta.

Me acostó en la cama y tomo mi pijama colocándola por debajo de la toalla la cual retiro una vez termino. Se sentó a mi lado recargando su espalda en la cabecera de la cama, tomo mi cabeza la puso en su regazo sobre la toalla y comenzó a secar mi cabello casi distraídamente.

— ¿Por qué viniste Emmett? —susurre después de un largo silencio por parte de ambos.

—Te fuiste muy mal de la cena. Me preocupe y vine a ver como estabas, entre con mi llave pero ya estabas dormida así que volví a mi departamento. Solo… estaba preocupado.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero —inquirí. Su mano hasta ese momento imperturbable en su tarea de acariciar mi cabello, se detuvo y un fuerte suspiro salió de sus labios.

—Escuche tus gritos desde mi departamento, de hecho fue Rose la que los escucho, así que vine y ella se quedó conversando con el vigilante inventándole alguna historia para que no llamara a la policía porque creía que te estaban haciendo algo —me tense al enterarme de eso, si el vigilante me escucho quiere decir que más gente lo hizo y lo que yo más detestaba era la atención y lástima que podía atraer el dolor que sentía —No te preocupes, nadie sabe nada. —murmuro con un doble sentido. En una sola y pequeña frase me dejo ver que no le dijo nada a Rose o Tanya por más que ellas pudieran haber insistido —Entre y tu llorabas y sentí que lo necesitabas así que quise darte un poco de tiempo —su voz se quebró ante lo último y mi corazón lo hizo un poco más. Odiaba hacerle daño a mi hermano, lo amaba y me dolía su dolor así como a él el mío.

— ¿Qué fue pequeña? —pregunto dudoso. Yo sabía a qué se refería, él había estado en cada una de mis crisis y había tanta confianza entre nosotros que no necesitábamos muchas palabras para entendernos mutuamente. Emmett reafirmo un poco nuestra postura colocando una mano sobre mi cintura y pasando la otra debajo de mi cuello. Se encorvo hasta casi dejar su cabeza en mi hombro.

—Estoy cansada. Estoy agotada de luchar y que siempre gane él.

—Eso es porque tú se lo permites. Él no es más fuerte que tú.

—Quiero vivir —susurre tan quedamente que si él no hubiera estado tan cerca de mí no me habría escuchado, pero lo hizo, supe que lo hizo cuando me estrecho casi imperceptiblemente más fuerte entre sus brazos. Él sabía lo que estas palabras me habían costado y lo que ellas conllevaban.

—Yo te ayudare pequeña. Saldremos adelante. Nunca más estarás sola, en cada paso que des yo estaré a tu lado.

—No quiero que me digas que hacer Emmett. Quiero ser yo, quiero poder… —la repentina risa divertida de mi hermano interrumpió mis palabras. Me sentí de pronto confundida al hecho de que algo tan serio le causara gracia pero con él nunca se sabía que esperar.

—Nunca dije que yo te diría como vivir. Yo simplemente estaré a tu lado, apoyare tus decisiones y te sostendré cuando te tropieces pequeña. Yo siempre estaré ahí para ti, esperare con los brazos abiertos para detener la caída y si a pesar de mis esfuerzos llegaras a caer entonces te daré mi mano y te ayudare a levantarte nuevamente para seguir caminando a tu lado —dijo con paciencia y ternura. Involuntariamente mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al escucharlo, si algo sabía era que mi hermano nunca me dejaría sola.

|:::::::|

Desperté enredada protectoramente en los brazos de Emmett. Uno de sus brazos se encontraba sobre mi cintura y el otro debajo de mi cuello. Una de sus piernas estaba sobre las mías inmovilizándome de toda manera posible. No podía escapar ante el abrazo de él y sabía que se me haría tarde para el trabajo si no me soltaba.

Eche un vistazo al reloj al lado de mi cama para comprobar mis teorías, 06:57 a.m. marcaba el reloj. Cerré nuevamente los ojos queriendo dejarme llevar por el sueño pero en ese momento mi cerebro proceso la información ¡iban a ser las siete! mis ojos se abrieron repentinamente y salte de la cama sin importarme Emmett en lo absoluto, aunque no hubo mucho de qué preocuparse ya que no pareció afectarle mi repentino escape, simplemente se giró y descanso abrazando una almohada. Llegaría tarde si no me levantaba ¡y solamente era mi segundo día!

No podía ducharme, mi cabello todavía estaba húmedo por mi ataque de histeria nocturno, así que solamente entre al armario buscando algo adecuado para vestir. Tome el primer vestido y ropa interior que encontré en el armario y corrí hacia el baño. A paso apresurado quite toda la ropa de mi cuerpo y me enfunde en la ropa interior para después ponerme el vestido provocando que un pequeño botón a lo alto de la nuca de enganchara a mi cabello. Ahora entiendo esas palabras de mama _"a veces la solución es peor que el problema"_ tome mi cabello tirando de él hasta desengancharlo mientras el maldito botón del vestido secuestro a algunos asesinándolos en el camino.

Salí patinando hacia el armario nuevamente tomando unos stilettos negros, sin importarme cuales y camine con ellos en la mano hasta el tocador. Comencé a maquillarme con prisa pero cuidadosamente, obvio no quería parecer payaso por las prisas, después cepille mi cabello y aplique una crema en el para no parecerme a mufasa.

07:29 a.m.

¡Oh Dios! Llegaría tarde.

Corrí por el departamento hasta la entrada, deje caer los zapatos de mi mano al piso y comencé a ponérmelos. Tome el mismo bolso y abrigo de ayer en la noche y abrí la puerta del departamento, abruptamente me detuve un momento pensando, recordando si algo se me olvidaba, forcé mi mente a trabajar recordando todo lo que podría haber olvidado y necesitaba, cuando decidí que todo estaba bien cerré el departamento y trote hasta el elevador.

El ascensor se detuvo en el penúltimo piso dejándome ver a Rosalie, yo vivía en el "pent-house" lo cual no es mucho ya que el edificio solo tiene siete pisos, mientras que Rose y Emmett lo hacían en el sexto piso. Rose me dio una resplandeciente sonrisa que no me engañaba, ella quería preguntar mil cosas, la conocía demasiado bien como para saber que la curiosidad la estaba matando pero conocía mejor a mi hermano para saber que él le prohibió hacerlo, correspondí su sonrisa mientras se colocaba a mi lado.

El silencio incomodo se instaló entre nosotras. Se podía percibir el vibrante ambiente repleto de nerviosismo. Ella desesperada por preguntar, yo desesperada por salir de aquí.

—Buenos días Bella —brinque asustada ante su abrupto saludo. Mire su rostro pero este no revelaba nada, era algo impenetrable en estos momentos.

—Hola Rose —conteste con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro.

—Estás… —frunció el ceño detallando mi rostro— Diferente.

Automáticamente en un movimiento estúpido mis manos viajaron a mi cara buscando algún defecto, mancha o algo que faltare. Rose sacudió su cabeza negando al ver mi acción.

—Estas hermosa, y ese es el punto —fruncí el ceño no entendiendo en nada su conversación ¿Acaso ella no quería que me viera bien?

— ¿Es eso un problema? —pregunte contrariada.

—En lo absoluto, pero ese es el punto, siempre has sido bonita pero hoy esta hermosa. Resplandeces. Hay algo en ti que es diferente pero no puedo ver que es.

—Simplemente… —fije mí vista al techo del ascensor por un momento y suspire profundamente al tiempo que me encogía de hombros sintiéndome liviana. Volví la vista a ella nuevamente y le regale una de las más sinceras sonrisas que he embozado en años, una sonrisa real, alegre, mía — Me siento bien.

Podía ver la confusión en su rostro pero aun así no explique mis palabras. No porque no pudiera, simplemente porque no quería. Hoy me sentía bien y que se jodiera el mundo si no le gustaba.

Las puertas se abrieron e hice una carrera por el lobby despidiéndome de una absorta Rosalie con un simple gesto de mi mano.

Detuve un taxi y subí en el sin volver a dirigir la mirada a Rose, hablaría con ella, pero eso lo haría después. Hoy me sentía muy bien para arruinarlo.

Tome los auriculares y la música retumbo en mis oídos transportándome a mi mundo, un mundo usualmente atormentado de pensamientos, como tormenta en pleno huracán pero esta vez era diferente, hoy en mi mundo no había truenos, rayos, lluvia, ni tampoco vientos arrasadores, hoy encontré simple calma, un cielo despejado y un sol brillante en el que me permitió apreciar el desastre dejado después de la tormenta. Eran demasiados daños pero tenía la seguridad de que todos eran reparables.

El tráfico era infernal. No podía salir del maldito atasco y según mi reloj faltaban solamente diez minutos ¡diez jodidos minutos! Y yo atascada dentro de un taxi. No podía llegar tarde en mi segundo día ¡maldición! Era mi primer trabajo importante.

—Disculpe señor —llame al raro conductor del taxi— ¿En dónde estamos exactamente?

—Estamos entre Avenida Lexington y la calle 57 señorita.

—Bien —abrí mi cartera y saque quince dólares, más de lo que en realidad tendría que pagar pero no tenía tiempo, así que solamente le di el dinero —Quédese con el cambio —dije apresurada mientras salía y comenzaba mi carrera contra el tiempo. Espere que el semáforo peatonal cambiara mientras calculaba que tanto tiempo tardaría, solo eran dos calles las que tenía que avanzar, pero el problema con Manhattan es que las calles son muy largas.

El semáforo cambio y corrí por la calle 57 en zapatos de doce centímetros con taco de aguja, lo suficientemente letales para matar a una persona pero nunca para detener a una mujer. Llegue a la esquina de _Park Avenue_ respirando agitadamente al tiempo que el semáforo peatonal cambio a verde. Lista para seguir corriendo emprendí carrera a través del mar de personas mientras la gran creación de Bill Conti sonaba en mis oídos haciéndome sentir por un momento genial, los primeros acordes de _gonna fly now* _retumbaban y demándenme si a alguien no le gusta, ¡es un clásico! Casi podía sentir a Rocky aparecer y cargarme en sus brazos hasta la oficina, si es estúpido lo sé, ni siquiera Balboa es tan genial como yo para correr en zapatos de doce centímetros.

Una sonrisa involuntaria cruzo mi rostro sin importarme el helado aire de NY golpeando contra él, me sentía bien, mis estúpidos y locos pensamientos me recordaban a la que alguna vez fui, a esa despreocupada niña feliz, sentía esa sensación de ligereza. Era la libertad de sentirme capaz de correr en medio de Manhattan sin importarme las miles de personas que a mi lado pasaban, de saber que hoy no tenía miedo. Cruce Madison sintiéndome una vencedora por llegar a mi meta. Me quede de pie jadeando por un poco de aire, mientras miraba la hora, 7:54 a.m. entre apresurada y con la compostura ya repuesta, pero sin poder borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro.

—Buenos días Riley.

—Muy buenos días señorita Swan —contesto sonriente casi igualando mi alegría.

— ¡Vaya! Veo que te acuerdas de mi —comente mientras firmaba y colocaba mi huella en el pequeño aparatito electrónico que utilizaban —yo hubiera jurado que con toda la gente que ves pasar cada día te olvidarías de mi nombre —dije con una gran sonrisa mientras mi bolso pasaba por una banda para ser revisado, esto era definitivamente peor que los aeropuertos.

—Es cierto que veo mucha gente a lo largo del día pero no todos llegan a ser tan educados ni amables como usted señorita —contesto.

—Gracias Riley. —tome mi bolso y di dos pasos antes de volverme hacia el nuevamente —Y ya te dije que me llamaras Bella —solo pude ver su sonrisa mientras volvía a caminar al elevador.

Cuarenta y pisos después y con mi sonrisa aun plasmada, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Salude con un "buenos días" a toda persona que a mi lado paso, incluso a la grosera recepcionista que ayer me caía mal.

Me extraño llegar a mi oficina y no haberme encontrado con Ángela en el trayecto, se supone que ella tiene que estar aquí antes de mi llegada y yo llegue tres minutos después de las ocho.

Entre a mi oficina, colgué mi bolso en el perchero de la esquina y justo cuando iba a sacar mi abrigo la puerta se abrió fuertemente dándome un susto de muerte. El estruendo provoco un salto involuntario en mí, haciendo palpitar mi corazón rápidamente. Gire tratando de recomponer el gesto de mi rostro aunque sabía que se notaban los vestigios del susto. Fruncí el ceño involuntariamente al ver a Peter en la puerta mientras él me ofrecía una mirada de disculpa y avergonzada.

—Buenos días señor Jackson.

—Por favor Isabella, llámame Peter que solo tengo pocos años más que tu —bromeo con una deslumbrante y muy bonita sonrisa y sin poder evitarlo sentí las orillas de mis labios levantarse para corresponderle —Ahora sí, intentémoslo de nuevo. Buenos días Isabella —no pude pasar por alto el tono bromista de su voz. Definitivamente Peter me agradaría.

—Buenos días Peter —sonreí mientras hacia un ademan con mi mano ofreciéndole sentarse mientras me quitaba el abrigo y lo colgaba en el perchero.

—Así está mejor —camino y se detuvo frente al escritorio esperando que yo tomara asiento para después sentarse el.

—Y dime Peter ¿Qué te trae por mi territorio? —pregunte bromista arrancando una sonora carcajada de su boca.

—Solo venia para saber cómo fue tu primer día y si hay algo que no entiendas con respecto a los manejos de la empresa aquí estoy yo y no dudes en solicitar mi ayuda —volvió a sonreír pero en sus ojos había algo más delicado y de trasfondo, algo que no alcanzaba a percibir, pero que aun así no le tome tanta importancia. Mire sus chispeantes ojos de un profundo azul más oscuros que ayer, aunque tal vez la corbata azul zafiro ayudara con el reflejo de estos haciéndolos más vistosos. Hoy parecían diferentes o tal vez solo yo lo note.

Una sonrisa cruzo el rosto de Peter de improvisto nuevamente y me di cuenta de que había dejado mi concentración en sus ojos. Me sonroje desviando la vista mientras sus facciones adquirían diferentes matices de emociones.

—Bueno —carraspee un poco— te lo agradezco mucho. Cuando tenga dudas acudiré a ti — asegure mientras concentraba mi atención en hacer algo con las carpetas sobre mi escritorio abriéndolas y cerrándolas sin algún fin en realidad.

El pareció notar mi incomodidad porque simplemente se levantó de la silla y me sonrió.

—Me voy porque tengo trabajo que hacer, —dijo retrocediendo hacia la puerta de la oficina— no dudes en llamarme, tu secretaria tiene mi número y todos los datos de la empresa, así que… si, si ocupas algo me llamas —retorció sus manos entre si haciendo crujir sus nudillos de manera nerviosa causando una involuntaria sonrisa en mi rostro. Parecía simplemente adorable.

—Te llamare —él simplemente asintió llegando a la puerta y saliendo con lentitud y elegancia, contrastando con la manera en que entro.

Comencé a abrir mi agenda e introducir mi contraseña en el portátil de la empresa cuando nuevamente la puerta se abrió y la cabeza de Peter se asomó por el espacio entre ella.

—Por cierto te vez diferente —fruncí el ceño desviando la vista a mi vestido revisando que era lo diferente en mi —quiero decir, te ves bonita… hermosa en realidad, no es que ayer no fueras hermosa… es solo que hoy estas… diferente —murmuro con una sonrisa nerviosa y desapareciendo antes de que pudiera contestar algo a sus palabras.

Negué con la cabeza de manera divertida mientras volvía a concentrarme en mis labores de trabajo perdiendo totalmente la noción del tiempo.

Ángela llego una hora después disculpándose hasta por el hecho de respirar, el nerviosismo de esa mujer me desesperaba pero yo también estaría alterada si llegara casi dos horas tarde al trabajo y sin siquiera avisar. Lo único bueno fue que tenía una buena razón para ello, y fue su pequeña hija Maggie, una niña hermosa de ojos azules, cabello negro lacio y piel tostada. Nadie la podía cuidar y Ángela no sabía dónde dejarla así que cuando llego con la niña le dije que la dejara dentro de mi oficina "escondida". Si los demás empleados se daban cuenta también querrían hacerlo y eso no podía pasar, por esa razón le advertí que sería la primera y única vez que pasaba.

Odiaba ser la perra, pero era un trabajo que alguien tenía que hacer.

Dos horas después mi estómago comenzó a gruñir y recordé no haber desayunado en casa. Una sorpresiva carcajada salió de mis labios al recordar haber dejado dormido a Emmett en casa y la felicidad nuevamente me embargo. No tenía idea de que me hacía feliz, simplemente sabía que me sentía bien.

Detuve mi trabajo intempestivamente y tome un largo respiro, me calce nuevamente los zapatos que tiempo atrás había dejado sobre el suelo para descansar mis pies, tome mi abrigo, mi bolso y camine hasta la puerta saliendo por ella.

—Ángela —la llame al pasar por su lado. Ella levanto la vista y tomo una pequeña libretita siguiéndome mientras yo caminaba hacia el ascensor —Puedes tomar tu hora del almuerzo, volveré en una hora. Cuando vuelva quiero los contratos que deje sobre mi escritoriol, corregidos y revisados por recursos humanos y no me importa lo que estén haciendo o si están ocupados, solo diles que es urgente que estén listos.

—Sí señorita Swan —dijo cuando llegamos a las puertas del elevador y presioné el botón mientras ella seguía anotando.

—Es todo.

Camine dentro del elevador deslizando mis brazos dentro del abrigo.

—Bella —susurro.

Levante la vista colocando las gafas de sol en el tope de mi cabeza usándolas como diadema. Alce una ceja incitándola a continuar mientras ella detenía las puertas del elevador con su mano.

— ¿Puedo pedir la comida y comer en la oficina con Maggie?

—Claro que si Ángela. —Sonreí tranquilizándola— Solamente anota mis llamadas.

Asintió alejándose y las puertas se cerraron.

|:::::::|

Era un día extraño, el sol estaba en pleno apogeo pero aun así el frio calaba. Amarre bien el cinturón de mi abrigo y camine con paso tranquilo. Llegue a _Cosi*_ y entre sin importarme que hubiera gente esperando por una mesa. Eran los mejores sándwiches que había probado desde que deje Liverpool. La mesa que ocupaba una vez por semana estaba sola, no importaba que hubiera gente esperando, esa mesa siempre estaba disponible los martes a esta hora para mí o para Emmett.

Coloque el abrigo en la silla a mi lado y tome asiento. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que Carin* apareciera desde la cocina. Su corto cabello rubio bailando al ritmo de su caminar, y esa sonrisa maternal que hacia aparecer pequeñas arruguitas al final de sus ojos me hicieron sonreír.

La adoraba como a una amiga, una de las pocas que tenía. Sus sabias palabras y experiencia en la vida me ayudaban muchas veces, y aunque ella nunca pregunto sobre el dolor de mi vida, siempre trato de hacer algo para poner una sonrisa en mis labios, un nuevo platillo, una sonrisa, un chiste e incluso un consejo oportuno funcionaban.

—Cariño —murmuro cuando llego a mi lado obligándome a levantarme de la silla quedando a su lado.

—Carin —dije con dulzura al abrazarla. Dejando de alguna manera su cabeza en mi cuello al ser más baja de estatura que yo.

—No estuviste aquí el marte pasado —su voz sonaba amortiguada por la ropa.

—Esa no fue una buena semana —se separó de mi tomando casi un metro de distancia y recorriéndome con la mirada, arriba, abajo, a un lado, al otro y volvía nuevamente a mi rostro. Frunció el ceño y la sonrisa que instantes después salió de sus labios simplemente no tuvo precio. Era como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima junto conmigo.

—Pero por lo visto esta comienza excelente ¿No es así?

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —pregunté mientras tomaba asiento nuevamente.

—Te vez radiante cariño. Es como si de repente fueras otra —sonrió con alegría. Ella de verdad se alegraba por mí.

—Me siento otra persona —un asentimiento casi imperceptible me hizo ver que lo entendía sin más palabras de por medio.

Ella no pregunto más y yo no dije más.

Rápidamente, después de una sonrisa cambio el tema. Eso era lo espectacular en ella. Ella simplemente no necesitaba saber nada más.

— ¿Ensalada griega, sándwich de pollo toscano, zumo de naranja y de postre un pie Mississippi? —sonreí por inercia.

—Me conoces —asentí— soy una criatura de hábitos.

—No lo eres —susurro en un tono conspirador que no entendí. Carin me dedico una pequeña sonrisa, dio media vuelta y desapareció. Me extraño su comentario, yo me consideraba una persona con hábitos muy arraigados, los cuales me eran imposibles de cambiar. No importaba lo que dijera la bioquímica, que sí el orden de los componentes no altera el producto o algo por el estilo. Malditos científicos, que les dijeran eso a los arquitectos para ver si sus edificios no se derrumban. Yo sabía mejor, un cambio y todo se desmorona, un error y todo falla. Yo no podía permitir que las cosas fallaran.

Simplemente no podía.

Comencé a almorzar colocando los auriculares en mis oídos algunos diez minutos después de que Carin se marchara. No había comparación, simplemente eran los mejores sándwiches que había probado en mi vida.

Mi postre había llegado y estuve a punto de comenzar a devorar el chocolate que lo cubría cuando lo sentí. Algo había cambiado en la atmosfera del local. Se hizo de pronto mucho silencio y unos pocos ía un aire con sabor a expectación.

Levante la vista con curiosidad y la sorpresa me golpeo.

Con toda su seguridad y arrogancia Edward Cullen entraba al pequeño restaurant. Se miraba fuera de lugar, su traje muy probablemente Armani o tal vez Hugo Boss no combinaba con los sencillos manteles del lugar, sus lentes oscuros lo hacían ver, si es que se podía, incluso más inalcanzable de lo que ya era.

_¿Por qué entro aquí? _

_¿Vendrá con alguien?_

Fruncí el ceño al sentimiento de envidia que la imagen a esa pregunta me dio. Por alguna razón el imaginarme a una mujer a su lado produjo algo parecido a la envidia o la molestia en mí.

Su rostro giro hacia mi mesa y como si adivinara mis pensamientos, sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia mí. No podía ver sus ojos pero sabía que detrás de esos lentes estos estaban clavados en mí. Incluso con la barrera del lente oscuro podía sentir su mirada quemar fuertemente en mi cuerpo, hacia arder mi piel y erizar los vellos de mi nuca. Nunca me sentí de esta manera.

—Buenos días señorita Swan —saludo al llegar a mi mesa y detenerse frente a ella. No tomo asiento, simplemente espero, supongo que esperaba la cortesía obligatoria de pedirle unirse conmigo.

"_¿Unirse conmigo…? Mmm… vaya que suena tentador"._

Parpadee repetitivamente saliendo de mi estupor y sonreí lo más forzadamente que pude porque me sentía intimidada. Este hombre era simplemente más de lo que podía manejar.

Quite los auriculares de mis oídos y con un asentimiento de cabeza lo salude.

—Buenos días señor Cullen.

—Que grata sorpresa encontrarla aquí —dijo sonriendo torcidamente, dejando ver un pequeño hoyuelo a la altura de su pómulo izquierdo.

Él continuaba de pie, esperando.

—Por favor tome asiento señor Cullen —no lo dudo, tomo la silla y la retiro de la mesa y en un despliego de elegancia pura se deslizo sobre ella, exacto, dije se deslizo, lo que él hizo fue algo diferente a simplemente sentarse, sus movimientos eran tan cuidados y fluidos como cautivantes. Todo en el incitaba a mas, y eso, era peligroso.

El mesero que tan atentamente había atendido mi pedido llego pocos segundos después y tomo el del señor Cullen.

Estuvimos en lo que la gente definiría fácilmente como un silencio incomodo de mi parte durante un tiempo totalmente indefinido. Él contemplándome y yo poniéndome más nerviosa con cada segundo que pasaba.

Cuando su orden llego a la mesa no perdió mucho tiempo y comenzó a comer, tal vez si tenía hambre.

—No imagine que a usted le gustaran estos lugares —murmure.

— ¿Por qué no habrían de gustarme? —pregunto al tiempo que clavaba sus ojos en los míos —Mi hermano me recomendó la comida de aquí, en especial el pie —clavo sus ojos en mi postre y sonrió nuevamente, su sonrisa escondía algo, parecía como si él supiera algo, un chiste privado tal vez.

—Pues, tiene razón. —susurre sintiéndome débil de repente. Carraspee aclarando mi voz —Es solo que, yo lo imaginaba en _Per Se, Del Postro _o tal vez_ Le Bernardin._

Nunca he sido cobarde y tiendo mirar a los ojos a las personas con las que hablo, esa es la manera más fácil de detectar mentiras o maldad. Pero Edward Cullen no entraba en alguna categoría que yo hubiera conocido.

—Tu acento es muy fluido —murmuro todavía sin apartar su vista de mi rostro.

Mis mejillas se calentaron y pude sentir el sonrojo lentamente ascendiendo. El brillo en sus ojos se volvió oscuro y podría jurar que debajo de ese hermoso cabello su cerebro estaba calibrando planes, solo tenía que averiguar qué planes eran.

—Mi madre —carraspee un poco para aclarar mi voz que traicioneramente se había vuelto fina delatando mi nerviosismo —Ella es una mujer muy apasionada por la vida en sí, no puede estar tranquila mucho tiempo. Tanto a mi hermano como a mí nos hizo tomar clases de diferentes idiomas desde pequeños.

—Una mujer interesante —sonrió torcidamente.

—Lo mismo dijo mi padre, —alzo su ceja en señal de haber escuchado, pero yo no quería contarle mi vida, yo no quería que él supiera nada importante sobre mí, sin embargo sus ojos de pronto se tornaron duros e inflexibles, aprecie el cambio en el momento que llevaba un bocado de postre a mis labios, provocando que mi estómago se cerrara y no pudiera comer. Deje el cubierto sobre el plato y con la servilleta limpie mis labios —él es un hombre serio y supongo que podría provocar miedo a las personas que no lo conocen — ¿Por qué le estoy contando esto? ¡Maldición! Yo no quería que él lo supiera… ¡no hables Bella, no digas nada! —Pero mi mamá es alegre y espontánea, son totalmente diferentes.

—Polos opuestos… —sonrió— dicen que se atraen.

—Eso dicen —susurre queriendo que la plática finalizara, no quería que se concentrara en mi — ¿Que ha pasado con Lauren Mallory? —pregunte contenta de encontrar algo profesional de que hablar.

—Se le despidió, se está haciendo una limpieza a fondo del personal. No tengo idea como logro infiltrarse en la empresa —su mandíbula se apretó y sus dedos tamborearon sobre la mesa —Pero sé que no se quedara así, supongo Isabella que tendrá mucho trabajo en estos días. Se verá obligada a revisar todos los documentos firmados en los últimos doce meses.

—Contaba con ello señor Cullen, —di un vistazo el reloj en mi pulsera. Tome mi bolso e inmediatamente me puse de pie —y si me disculpa, tengo algunas cosas que hacer —tome mi abrigo y sonreí adorablemente ante su confusión mientras giraba hacia la salida, juraría que su boca se abrió ligeramente de la impresión, apostaría mi vida a que ese hombre no estaba acostumbrado al rechazo.

No me preocupe por la cuenta, Carin sabia donde vivía Emmett y él era el que siempre pagaba aquí. Salí del local sintiéndome un poco triunfadora y congelada. Anude el abrigo en mi cintura y con paciencia me coloque mis guantes, y como si Edward Cullen nunca estuviera en el local a mi espalda me aleje. Me sobraba tiempo libre todavía pero también me sobraba trabajo.

|:::::::|

—Emmett ya te dije que estoy bien —bufe cansada al decir la última palabra. Teníamos aproximadamente veinte minutos discutiendo lo mismo _"estas segura de que estas bien"_ ¡claro que lo estaba, maldición!

—_Solo quiero asegurarme de que todo esté en control_.

—Sé que tienes un grandísimo complejo de hermano mayor, y tienes razón en tenerlo ya que lo eres, pero no por eso voy a soportar que me llames cada diez minutos para preguntar lo mismo. Si me siento mal te hablare, así de simple.

— ¡_Maldición Bella_! _No me voy a disculpar de preocuparme por tu seguridad. Eres mi hermana menor y no sé como pero tienes que soportarlo._

—Emmett estoy trabajando y si no dejas de estarme llamando constantemente tendré que apagar el móvil. —amenace segura de llegar a hacerlo si fuera necesario —Ya estoy lo bastante grandecita para vivir sin supervisión.

— ¡_Esta bien_! —grito del otro lado del teléfono y no pude evitar sonreír. Siempre llegábamos a este punto y nunca se solucionaba, sabía que él volvería a llamar después y lo que es peor él estaba consciente de que yo lo sabía.

La puerta de mi despacho se abrió de pronto y como si fuera dueño de todo a su alrededor, aunque técnicamente lo era, Edward Cullen entro sin ser invitado. Su eternamente ceja alzada y arrogante se puso en posición, comenzaba a preguntarme si había algún tic en ello.

Tal vez su ceja era el cerebro detrás de toda su intimidación, _"vayamos a intimidar a alguien"_ alzaba la ceja, _"quiero más explicaciones"_ alzaba la ceja _"responde"_ alzaba la ceja, _"cuelga el teléfono"_ alzaba la ceja, y maldición si su estúpida técnica no funcionaba.

Tan pronto como lo vi me despedí de Emmett prometiendo llamarlo después.

—Señor Cullen, buenas tardes —_nuevamente_— ¿Puedo hacer algo por usted?

La sonrisa...

Sí, la sonrisa apareció, ¿Sonreirá así en la intimidad de una cama con sus amantes…?

—Solo estoy supervisando señorita Swan.

Fruncí el ceño. No le creía pero yo no era nada más que una subordinada en su imperio.

Volví la vista a los papeles sobre mi escritorio tomando unos cuantos contratos en mis manos, solamente los más importantes por el momento.

—Aprovechando que se encuentra aquí señor Cullen, —coloque tres contratos sobre la mesa delante de él. Edward tomo uno de ellos con una sola mano mientras lo leía —le pediré que de un vistazo a estos contratos en los que encontré bastantes irregularidades —El espécimen imposiblemente humano delante de mi cruzo sus piernas colocando el tobillo derecho sobre la rodilla izquierda y su cuerpo se inclinó un poco hacia la derecha mientras seguía leyendo. Carraspee un poco más fuerte sintiéndome de pronto nerviosa, no entendía que estaba pasando pero si sabía que era algo, uno no se pone nervioso de la nada ¿verdad?

Y aunque sus labios parecían tallados en piedra y cualquiera diría que no se habían movido ni un solo milímetro, yo juraría mi cabeza a que él estaba sonriendo.

—No he podido determinar si han sido obra de la señorita Mallory o alguna otra persona, tampoco he determinado si —su pulgar paso sobre sus labios invitándome a mirarlos, fue un movimiento automático de mi parte. Cualquiera habría mirado algo que se movía ¿cierto? —Si… —carraspee nuevamente, maldición terminaría con una irritación en la garganta —Si… ha sido meramente un error… o… fue con… premeditación…—no sé por qué motivo y tampoco quiero pensar demasiado porque comencé a susurrar conforme hablaba.

—Perfecto —su tono me hizo pensar que no se refería precisamente a la información proporcionada.

Estará pensando en sexo. ¿Le hablara de esa manera a sus amantes en la cama?, san seductor… en ese ronco susurro…

¡Maldición! Ya estoy pensando nuevamente en él de esa manera, imaginándolo sudoroso, desnudo, jadeando por aire y…

Joder, ¡¿Qué demonios está mal conmigo?!

El sonrojo acudió avergonzándome de mi obviedad. Edward se inclinó hacia adelante sonriendo de esa manera conocedora.

Desvié mi mirada, y trate de fingir leer un papel sobre mi escritorio podría haber sido una revista o una carta del mismísimo presidente y a mí no podía importarme menos.

— ¿Tiene calor Isabella?

—No —susurre bajo, sabiendo que no mentía, bueno, tampoco decía la verdad pero eso él no lo sabía.

Era extraño lo que sentía, exteriormente el clima helado golpeaba mi piel pero interiormente mi cuerpo se sentía ardiendo.

Edward sonrió, conocedor de algo más. Su mirada parecía traspasarme, sin embargo yo trataba de no acobardarme.

—Todo está perfecto señorita Swan —me tendió los contratos que acababa de leer.

Nuevamente recargo su cuerpo en la silla, diciendo con ese gesto que todavía no se iría. Yo estaba desesperada por soledad, bueno, no soledad en sí, solamente estaba desesperada porque él se fuera.

Me hacía sentir extraña, no sabía definirlo, era gracioso y parecía simpático, pero había en él una dureza y algo parecido al acero en su mirada.

— ¿Algo más señor Cullen? —espete sonando impertinentemente grosera.

Mis ojos se abrieron horrorizados mientras que los de él perdieron cualquier rastro de diversión o amabilidad, adquiriendo una fuerza parecida al acero. Brillantes, sus ojos advertían peligro.

—Sí. Algo mas —su voz antes sedosa era ahora dura con un extraño matiz de seducción en ella — pasare por usted en 3 horas.

Se puso de pie y sin ninguna otra explicación simplemente se fue.

¡Maldición! Yo y mi estúpida boca impertinente, se supone que ya había aprendido a controlar eso. No puedo darme el lujo de ser abogada y hablar de más ¿Qué abogado sería tan estúpido de no poder retener su lengua y simplemente soltarla? Parecía que yo.

Levante el teléfono y marque la extensión de Ángela.

—_Diga señorita Swan_.

—Ángela, no me pases llamadas y si viene cualquier persona dile que no estoy en la oficina —talle mi ojo derecho bastantes veces antes de acordarme del maquillaje que probablemente ya había arruinado.

— ¿_Saldrá a algún lugar señorita_?

—No, solamente… me duele la cabeza.

"_Desesperada, el aire no llegaba totalmente a los pulmones y me sentía desesperada, la posición de mi cuerpo no ayudaba mucho a que el aire circulara. Mi pecho se aplastaba contra la cama, y mi cuello estaba estirado hacia atrás con algo amarrado alrededor de mi cabello estirándolo, estaba amarrada con mis manos detrás de mi espalda mientras que podía sentir mis pies sujetos a algo que los mantenía alzados. _

_Era increíblemente incómodo._

_Busque algo, cualquier cosa que pudiera reconocer, pero nada me parecía familiar. La cama era negra pero la sabana sobre la que estaba acostada brillaba como seda de un color rojo. _

_Forcé mí vista un poco a la obscuridad alcanzando a ver paredes de madera. Definitivamente no conocía este lugar._

—_Shhh… _—_susurraron detrás de mí. Me asusto saber que no estaba sola. Sentía ganas de llorar._

_Me sobresalte cuando sentí unos dedos acariciando mis pantorrillas. Estaba asustada y expectante a cualquier cosa. No sabía que hacia aquí y tampoco sabía que iba a pasar._

_Los mismos dedos desconocidos comenzaron a descender lentamente. Gemí y realmente me queje en voz alta. Era bastante difícil tratar de articular alguna palabra con mi cuello tan estirado, era incluso doloroso._

—_No _—_solo un ronco susurro fue lo que pudo salir de mis labios._

_Aparentemente a quienquiera que fuera no le importaba, porque siguió bajando hasta que sentí la palma de su mano en el interior de mi muslo. _

_Realmente quise cerrar las piernas y conseguí moverlas un poco, pero no lo suficiente._

—_Tsk, tsk —murmuro reprobatoriamente— mantén las piernas abiertas._

_¡Oh Dios! ¿Qué va a hacer conmigo?_

_La lentitud de su mano me estaba matando, no porque quisiera más, sino porque estaba asustada y no sabía que haría conmigo._

_Inhale brusca y profundamente cuando sus dedos llegaron a mis pliegues acariciándolos externamente. Su caricia era lenta y desde mi clítoris hasta mi entrada. Momentos después maniobro algo cerca de mi entrada dejándolo asegurado ahí. Se sentía largo y cubría exactamente el recorrido que previamente él había acariciado._

_Sin previo aviso y de improvisto sus dedos se retiraron y pronto, demasiado pronto sentí algo tapar mis ojos. No miraba nada, podía apostar que eran unos malditos goggles parecidos a los de natación. ¡Ja! Después de años de practicar la natación reconocería el elástico adherible alrededor de mis ojos donde fuera. _

_Escuche movimientos, pasos, el susurro de ropa, y un golpe contra la cama. No podía saber exactamente de dónde venían los movimientos pero se escuchaban cerca._

_Sentí el toque de una caricia en mi mejilla y después nada… absolutamente nada._

_La impaciencia comenzó a rascar mi conciencia. ¿Dónde demonios estaba? ¿Estará pensando hacerme algo malo? ¿Por qué no me sentía en peligro, no es que no tuviera miedo, pero no era un miedo real? ¿Por qué de pronto me sentía tan caliente?_

_El tierno toque de algo suave golpeo mis labios y yo instintivamente los cerré. No señor, nada que yo no conociera entraría en mi boca._

—_Abre _—_su voz era dura y amedrentadora, había cierta burla y cinismo en ella._

_Apreté más mis labios hasta que lo que sea que estuviera en ellos se alejó haciéndome sentir aliviada. El alivio no duro mucho tiempo, su aliento caliente me estremeció al chocar con mi oído._

—_Si no abres esa dulce boquita tendré que azotar tu culo hasta que quede tan rojo y dolorido que no podrás usar ropa siquiera, en una semana _—_susurro en un tono espantosamente dulce y amable. Odie la condescendencia de su voz._

_Abrí mis labios diciéndome que una pequeña batalla perdida no me mataría._

_Volví a sentir algo toparse con mis labios, abrí más grande e intempestivamente entro. Golpeo con el fondo de mi garganta provocándome arcada y de inmediato se retiró, aunque no del todo. La punta de su miembro seguía dentro de mi boca y repentinamente me dieron unas enormes ganas de morderlo hasta arrancársela por lo que me había hecho._

_Empujo dentro de mi boca nuevamente, esta vez lento, a un ritmo constante._

—_Usa la lengua _—_ordeno con voz ronca._

_Comencé a chuparla y arremolinar mi lengua en la punta cada vez que sacaba su polla de mi boca._

_Salte de la sorpresa al sentir algo vibrar en mi clítoris. _

_¡Jodido idiota!_

_Gemí al sentir el vibrador subir de intensidad olvidándome totalmente de la polla en mis labios._

_Mis jugos comenzaron a escurrirse entre mis pliegues cayendo a la cama. Me retorcí contra las restricciones en mí y trate literalmente de devorar el miembro delante de mí._

— _¿Te gusta? _—_no podía contestar con palabras así que solamente gemí como puta en celo. _

_Cuanto más subía la intensidad del vibrador más fuertemente chupaba._

_Me volvía entusiasta la idea de mi orgasmo acercándose. Sentía algo arremolinarse en mi vientre. Lo sentía venir. _

_Esa maldita sensación de cosquilleo, tensión y saciedad._

_Mi respiración se aceleró, la de él también. Aumento una vez más el vibrador y quise gritar pero mis labios estaban ocupados así que solamente volví a chupar más fuerte._

— _¡Ah! _—_Gritó _— _¡Sigue así!_

_Sentí algo cálido en mi boca. ¡El hijo de puta se había corrido en mi boca y no podía importarme menos! Mi orgasmo estaba en puerta. La corriente eléctrica previa corrió por mi espina dorsal hasta mi cerebro dándome una explosión de placer inigualable. Los estremecimientos llegaron a mis extremidades y de pronto explote en una espiral de placer sin igual. Explote corriéndome yo también. Explote gritando su nombre._

— ¡Edward! —desperté ante el grito de mi propia voz.

Desconcertada y casi asustada volví mi mirada en distintas direcciones.

Estaba en mi oficina.

Dormida en el sofá.

Había soñado con mi jefe.

Talle mi cara con mis manos y me acomode sintiendo algo fresco entre mis piernas, las moví percatándome de que era mi ropa interior en realidad.

¡Oh Dios!

Había tenido un orgasmo ¡soñando con Edward!

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>*Cosi: <em>Restaurant neoyorkino especializado en desayunos y sandwiches. Ubicado en la calle 56, entre Madison Avenue y Park Avenue.

_*Carin: _Carin Stutz, CEO de Cosi INC.

.

.

Me disculpo de antemano por haber tardado casi un año en actualizar, créanme que mi beta ya me regaño... Pero tengo la mejor excusa de todas "ESTABA SALVANDO VIDAS" xD La verdad es que entre al programa de cirugía. Me aceptaron hace casi un año y entre vivir en el hospital y estudiar no me quedaba tiempo libre. Gracias a las chicas que me felicitaron cuando se enteraron, son un amor :)

Espero sinceramente les guste la historia y el capitulo. No soy escritora, asi que no me critiquen mucho xD solamente me gusta expresarme y esta es la mejor manera que encontré de hacerlo :)

A las que leen mi otra historia LOCURA DE UNA OBSESIÓN he de decirles que actualizare a mas tardar la semana que viene, le mandare el capitulo a mi beta probablemente el fin de semana y si ella no lo secuestra lo subiré tan pronto me lo entregue :)

Disfruten la lectura chicas...


End file.
